


Kagari & Cavendish

by L_Luna98



Series: The Fertility Stone [5]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Amanze, Charoix, Diakko, Dianakko, F/F, Fertility Stone AU, Hanbara - Freeform, Lesbian, Lesbian Mothers, Lesbian Witches, Lottucy, Love, Magic, Reveal, Truth, Witches, Yuri, encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 31,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Luna98/pseuds/L_Luna98
Summary: A few decades have passed since the events of "A Deadly Passion" and "The Mysterious Mother". Today the fourth Diana Cavendish was born in 1997, and the events of "Little Witch Academia" happened in 2014, a few weeks after Akko and Diana saved the world from that missile that would destroy humanity some things have happened about the characters and many revelations will happen as well
Relationships: Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger/Amanda O'Neill, Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England & Barbara Parker, Sucy Manbavaran/Lotte Yanson, Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord & Croix Meridies
Series: The Fertility Stone [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638373
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. The Yuri Addict

November 22, 2014 in the red team room of Sucy and Lotte were snooping around Akko's things as she returned from a magic class with Diana walking down in Luna Nova halls.

\- You're getting a lot better, Akko.

Says Diana.

\- Finally my spells come out at first try.

Say Akko.

\- But you still have a lot to improve Akko, we have to correct your posture and you have to control yourself more.

Says Diana.

\- This is all boring, Diana.

Say Akko.

\- But it's necessary if you want to be a witch like Professor Chariot.

Says Diana.

Diana and Akko arrive at the end of the hall.

\- I think this is where we split up again.

Say Akko.

\- I have to go, Akko. No one can see us together or we'll be shocked.

Says Diana.

Diana gives Akko a little kiss on the cheek.

\- That's for getting over yourself today, Akko.

Says Diana.

Akko and Diana separate into different paths and each goes to the rooms of their teams until Akko reaches the red team room and meets Lotte and Sucy looking at some drawings and laughing.

\- Lotte! Sucy!

Say Akko.

\- Akko? We can...

Says Lotte.

\- What are you guys doing with my stuff?

Says Akko ashamed.

\- I always thought you are into Andrew, but apparently you are a lesbian all the time.

Say Sucy.

Akko tries to get the drawings, but Sucy raises his hand causing Akko to hit his forehead on his bed.

\- So you didn't just have admiration for Shiny Chariot but you also wanted her?

Say Sucy.

Akko takes the drawings from Sucy's hand and puts them back in her bag.

\- Damn, my drawings crumpled. I can't have any privacy here? Holy shit.

Says angry Akko.

\- Now that it's done, there's no turning back, Akko.

Say Sucy.

\- I'm sorry Akko, but when I arrived I already found Sucy going through your stuff.

Says Lotte.

\- Are you going to putting the guilty on me? Always putting the guilty on me. Being that you were laughing together and even helped afterwards.

Say Sucy.

\- I don't care whose fault it is. I thought I had friends.

Says Akko almost crying.

Sucy and Lotte keep quiet.

\- Would you guys like it if I went through your stuff?

Say Akko.

\- I'm sorry, Akko, but it was fun and I didn't know you drew well.

Say Sucy.

\- I made you apologize! Yeah!

Say Akko.

\- What? Aren't you disappointed in us?

Say Sucy.

\- I'm still mad about what you did, but I hope you never do that again, it's our secret now. If you tell the girls on the blue and green team, I'll leave this team.

Say Akko.

\- And who's gonna want a witch like you on a team?

Say Sucy.

\- I know how to do magic!

Say Akko.

\- If you know it then it turns me into a rabbit perfectly.

Say Sucy.

\- Metamorphie Faciesse!

Say Akko.

Sucy becomes a perfect rabbit.

\- What?

Say Lotte and Sucy amazed.

\- How did you get Akko?

Says Lotte.

\- I doubt you'd be able to get me...

Say Sucy.

\- Metarmophie Faciesse!

Say Akko.

Sucy goes back to full normal, and they're both amazed to see Akko.

\- What's up, girls? Did the cat bite your tongue?

Say Akko.

\- You weren't like that, Akko. You're getting better at magic.

Says Lotte.

\- Yes, I'm getting a lot better, but it's thanks to the help of Professor Chariot and Diana.

Say Akko.

\- About the drawings and you, Akko. We support you in being a lesbian.

Says Lotte.

\- Just don't think about being in love with me.

Say Sucy.

\- Sucy!

Says Lotte.

\- I'm not.

Say Akko.

\- Then tell us who you're in love with. Or is Andrew and this are just old drawings.

Say Sucy.

\- Of course it's not Andrew. I'm a lesbian!

Say Akko.

\- Then who is it? Amanda? Me? Lotte? Constanze? Jasminka? Not Hannah and Barbara, they're already a couple.

Say Sucy.

\- Don't push Akko, leave her Sucy.

Says Lotte.

\- I'm curious, Lotte. I just found out that Akko was actually a lesbian and I was all the time thinking that she and Andrew had something and suddenly this bomb comes.

Say Sucy.

\- You should have known better just because I almost kissed you the day you almost destroyed Luna Nova with mushrooms.

Say Akko.

\- But that was in desperation. So there are still two options left to talk to me. You like Professor Chariot!

Say Sucy.

\- Professor Chariot is 14 years older than me, Sucy!

Say Akko.

\- You has written some stories where you did things with her.

Say Sucy.

\- I wrote yes, but it was before I entered Luna Nova as well as all my drawings.

Say Akko.

Akko pulls some mangas out of his purse.

\- I also collect Yuri mangas.

Say Akko.

\- I'm gonna start sleeping with my eyes open now.

Say Sucy.

\- Sucy!

Say Akko and Lotte.

\- This is so wonderful, I hope that the idea of who I have in my head that Akko likes is true.

Says Lotte.

\- And who would that be?

Say Sucy.

\- I'm not gonna talk. She must be the person Akko likes.

Says Lotte.

\- (Akko likes Diana, I saw in her bag some drawings that have a recent date and they are with the two kissing and staying together, if u is right, will be the best couple of all time. Two rivals who end up loving each other, this makes for a wonderful romance).

\- Lotte?

Say Akko and Sucy snapping their fingers.

\- What?

Says Lotte.

\- You stood out of nowhere without saying anything and looking out the window.

Say Akko.

\- It's just my imagination I was just thinking.

Says Lotte.

\- It must be about who Akko likes.

Say Sucy.

\- Leave that alone, Sucy, you talk so much about who I like that it seems like you're interested in me.

Say Akko.

\- I just want to find out who it is.

Say Sucy.

\- I'll tell you someday, I don't want anyone to know for now.

Say Akko.

\- I understand you, Akko.

Says Lotte.

\- (I already know who it is; I'll try to help Akko with her).

See you, lesbian witches...

Atsuko Kagari: Better known as Akko, she is an extrovert and very impulsive girl, a Japanese descendant of Mako Kagari, she is not very good at magic, but little by little she is learning to become a better witch, she is in love with Diana since she tried to bring her back to Luna Nova, the two kissed as soon as they saved the world. She have long dark brown hair, crimson eyes, 1,61m high, 47kg and was born on June 25, 1998.


	2. We are with you Diana

In the luxurious room of blue team, Diana arrives and draws in her private room, Hannah and Barbara had finished taking a bath and on the way to their private rooms Hannah decides to give a sneak peek in Diana's room that was with the door open until Barbara pulls her.

\- What are you doing?

Says Hannah.

\- What are you doing spying on Diana?

Says Barbara.

\- Please, Barbara, keep your voice down.

Says Hannah.

\- And may I ask why you're spying on Diana?

Says Barbara.

\- I just want to find out what Diana's been drawing so much these days, she locks herself too much in her room.

Says Hannah.

\- You'll see she's studying.

Says Barbara.

\- It will be.

Says Hannah.

Hannah grabs a binocular and looking at what Diana was drawing, she jumps back scared.

\- Hannah? What is it, honey?

Says Barbara.

\- See for yourself.

Says Hannah.

Hannah delivers the binoculars to Barbara and by looking into Diana's room she also takes a frightened back jump.

\- But that's...

Says Barbara.

Diana listens and looks back.

\- (I forgot the open door, was Hannah and Barbara here?)

Diana walks to the door of her private room, looks and then closes the door.

\- (Better this way, you never know if they can see me).

Hannah and Barbara were on the wall next door scared and go to their private bedroom.

\- Hannah, is that really what I saw?

Says Barbara.

\- Diana likes...

Says Hannah.

\- So that explains why Akko got her back. Diana's a lesbian.

Says Barbara.

\- I already suspected that Diana was a lesbian, but what shocked me was that she liked Akko, so much beautiful and intelligent witch and she liked the worst of it.

Says Hannah.

\- Hannah doesn't exaggerate either, Akko saved all of us together with Diana, not to mention that she managed to bring Diana back what we didn't even come close to doing.

Says Barbara.

\- But Akko is such a witch...

Says Hannah.

\- Seriously, Hannah? If Diana is going to date Akko it will be wonderful for both of you.

Says Barbara.

\- Wonderful in what way?

Says Hannah.

\- Diana is very closed and depressed if she dates Akko, this can give more happiness in her life, it would be very nice to see Diana coming here smiling.

Says Barbara.

\- But Diana's always been like this, Barbara. Do you really think that her dating Akko is going to make her bouncy and cheerful here?

Says Hannah.

\- I don't know about this Hannah, but you finding Diana and Akko a bad couple, is making me jealous.

Says Barbara.

\- Love I'm only yours, but I'm just thinking that Diana doesn't have good taste.

Says Hannah.

\- Really, Hannah? After all the bad things we did for Akko and the way they gave us back by treating us well.

Says Barbara.

\- Sorry Barbara, I'll stop looking at Akko like that and maybe tolerate her, but that's just for you.

Says Hannah.

Barbara takes her cell phone and looks at a message from Lotte.

[Lotte: Barbara I discovered something about Akko you could help me with].

[Barbara: If that's what I'm thinking, I'm open-minded to help].

\- Are you talking to this Lotte?

Says jealous Hannah.

\- Lotte is just my friend Hannah.

Says Barbara.

\- I know, and you'll be answering her messages instead of enjoying your girlfriend here.

Says Hannah.

\- She's talking about something important, Hannah.

Says Barbara.

\- More important than both of us?

Says Hannah.

Barbara's cell phone vibrates, another message arrives from Lotte and Hannah is watching the two chatting.

[Lotte: Really?]

[Lotte: But don't let Hannah know that].

[Lotte: At last].

[Lotte: Akko has been doing some lesbian drawings and I saw some newer ones and it was her along with Diana].

[Lotte: I need you to help me find out if Diana is also in love with Akko].

[Barbara: We've also recently discovered that Diana does the same thing, but she doesn't know yet that we've discovered her].

[Lotte: That's wonderful].

\- So Akko likes Diana, too?

Says Hannah.

\- That's gonna help us a lot.

Says Barbara.

\- But what now, Barbara?

Says Hannah.

\- Let's talk to Diana, friends like us can give Diana a lot of strength, but let's not tell her that Akko must also like her.

Says Barbara.

Hannah and Barbara go to Diana's bedroom door and knock on the door.

\- (What do Hannah and Barbara want?)

Diana hides her drawings and goes to the door of her private room.

\- What's up, girls?

Says Diana.

\- Diana, can we talk?

Says Barbara.

\- Wait a minute. Wait a minute.

Says Diana.

Diana closes the door, hides the other drawings, a photo of Akko who was at her bedroom door and then opens the bedroom door for Hannah and Barbara to enter.

\- What did you want to talk to me about?

Says Diana.

\- We support you, Diana.

Say Hannah and Barbara.

\- Support? On what girls?

Says Diana.

\- You only forgive us for something I started doing?

Says Hannah.

\- What would that be?

Says Diana.

\- I was spying on you and I found out that you're doing some lesbian drawings that are with Akko.

Says Hannah.

Diana has no reaction looking at both of them and gets very blushed.

\- I'm sorry, Diana.

Says Hannah.

\- We didn't mean it, we were just worried about you locking yourself in your room.

Says Barbara.

\- Okay, girls, I understand your concern, but please don't tell Akko that I like her.

Says Diana.

\- And you want to date Akko?

Says Barbara.

\- I do, but I don't know if she wants to date me? I've kissed her twice but it was on impulse.

Says Diana.

\- Really?

Say Hannah and Barbara are impressed.

\- The first time I kissed Akko was when she was unconscious and I desperately put some potions in my mouth and cured her mouth to mouth even if it had a funnel I thought it was my chance to kiss Akko, she never noticed that kiss and the second time was when we saved the world and on impulse I pulled her by the waist and kissed her.

Says Diana.

\- And she liked that second kiss?

Says Barbara.

\- I don't know, Barbara, she got kind of dull later, but then she smiled at me.

Says Diana.

See you, lesbian witches...

Barbara Parker: Hannah England's girlfriend she likes reading Night Fall very much, Barbara is more affectionate and always looks for the kindest way to talk to Diana, always supported this lesbian side of her friend, is also Lotte's friend after she found out that she likes Night Fall. she have long dark hair, blue eyes, 1.59 m high, 48 kg and was born on August 4, 1998.


	3. I don't want to hurt Akko

\- So she likes you, Diana.

Says Hannah.

\- Even if she likes me, I can't.

Says Diana.

\- What do you mean, Diana? We're supporting them to stay together.

Says Hannah.

\- Thank you very much for your support, but my fate does not allow me to date Akko.

Says Diana.

\- What fate?

Says Hannah.

\- You mean you already have an arranged marriage?

Says Barbara.

\- Practically this, I am the only fertile Cavendish left in my family, I can't date Akko because one day I will have to break up with her to fulfill my family's obligations.

Says Diana.

\- But what about Maril and Merrill?

Says Barbara.

\- They're both sterile and out of which my Aunt Daryl can't have any more daughters.

Says Diana.

\- But will you stand there waiting sadly for your destiny, Diana? Enjoy your time with Akko.

Says Hannah.

\- Hannah!

Says Barbara.

\- You know what? You know what? Hannah is right, but I don't want to hurt Akko, my term is up to 22 years.

Says Diana.

\- And you're 17, Diana, you'll be suffering alone for four years? You can explain the situation to Akko.

Says Hannah.

\- I don't know, Hannah.

Says Diana.

\- You can still get pregnant with someone and stay with Akko.

Says Hannah.

\- But no way! I intend to remain pure until my arranged marriage and that it would betray Akko.

Says Diana.

\- I understand you, Diana, but I don't see any other way you can get out of this.

Says Hannah.

\- I got it!

Says Barbara.

\- What?

Says Hannah.

\- You can adopt a child and then you don't have to do all this.

Says Barbara.

\- Unfortunately, it doesn't work. The child must have Cavendish blood to be accepted into our home.

Says Diana.

\- I've got it. She needs to be a descendant of the Cavendish family, so try to find one in her family tree.

Says Barbara.

\- Until it's not a bad idea, but she needs to be at least a fifth generation descendant of some household leader and out she has to accept it.

Says Diana.

\- Don't give up, Diana! We'll always be there for you.

Says Hannah.

\- But Daryl never let me see the family tree, I don't know why, he must be hiding something revealing to hide from me all these years.

Says Diana.

\- Haven't you ever tried to see it hidden?

Says Hannah.

\- I can't, the room where the family tree is located is magically sealed, only my aunt can open that seal.

Says Diana.

\- I get it, but you can look for the student records here, too.

Says Barbara.

\- Yeah. But I'm not gonna do that now, so first I'm gonna talk to Akko.

Says Diana.

\- First of all, you're gonna have to win her heart.

Says Hannah.

\- It's really Diana, it's no use doing all this if you haven't started to act yet.

Says Barbara.

\- To you I've always looked like an experienced and mature witch, but in fact I'm very inexperienced when it comes to dating.

Says Diana.

\- We'll help you with that, Diana.

Says Hannah.

Diana hugs Hannah and Barbara.

\- You're wonderful friends.

Says Diana.

In Professor Chariot's room she was chatting through messages with Croix who was in prison.

[Chariot: How are things there?]

[Croix: I thought it would be worse, but at least I'm developing a cure for Wagandea].

[Chariot: But already?]

[Croix: There's nothing to do here, Chariot, as soon as I find a cure I'll send you].

[Chariot: And when will you be released?].

[Croix: In May 2017 I'll be free].

[Chariot: This will be in time for the girls' graduation].

[Croix: Are they all right?]

[Chariot: They are Croix and Akko recently managed to fly].

[Croix: That’s wonderful, so it means her magic is coming back].

[Chariot: I miss you a lot, you know.]

[Croix: I also feel Chariot].

[Chariot: All this time you've been away from me, you've been married? Have you formed a family?].

[Croix: Why do you want to know that? Are you still in love with me, Chariot? If I had married and formed a family I wouldn't be here talking to you].

[Chariot: I still like you, Croix, but I don't know if that school date of ours will ever come back].

[Croix: I deserve you Chariot? After everything I've done. After the evil I did to you].

[Chariot: Of course Croix doesn't say that].

[Croix: You know what, Chariot, I'm starting to believe what you said when we were younger].

[Chariot: What?]

[Croix: The fertility stone thing. I had a dream that we were both older and married, we had a daughter named Charlotte.]

Chariot gets emotional holding her cell phone.

[Chariot: That's the name I thought of for our daughter].

[Croix: She was beautiful Chariot, when I come back we'll go after that fertility stone].

[Chariot: And I know where we can form it].

[Croix: Really?]

Croix is shocked.

[Chariot: We're going to my family's house, maybe there is something there that talks about the fertility stone, my mother and my grandmother used to say that my great-grandmother came from a fertility stone, but I never got to know her, because she disappeared when I was only two years old].

[Croix: So I'm hardly waiting to start a family with you, Chariot Du Nord, we're already 30 years old.]

The Cavendish Daryl residence walks to the door she sealed.

\- (Diana saved my life and my daughters; I will repay her with this favor).

Daryl targets her wand at the sealed door and casts a spell.

\- (As soon as Diana comes here, I will reveal the truth. Is she still alive?).

Maril and Merril look at Daryl with a rather worried face.

\- You look a little tense, Mom.

Says Maril.

\- Do you remember when Diana was born?

Says Daryl.

\- Not much, I just remember that Aunt Bernadette was crying all the time alone.

Says Maril.

\- It's a long story, girls. You'll know as soon as Diana gets here.

Says Daryl.

\- (I don't want to do with Diana the same thing that happened with Bernadette).

See you, Cavendish witches...

Hannah England: Barbara Parker's girlfriend, Hannah doesn't like Night Fall very much and thinks it's silly, she's a more impulsive girl and speaks without thinking many times, but is a great person who values the company of her friends and girlfriend, always trying to motivate them. she have long red-brown hair, brown eyes, 1.62 m high, 50 kg and was born on 5 August 1998.


	4. Take courage Diana

November 29, 2014 Diana and Akko were walking the corridors of Luna Nova talking.

\- A whole week impressing the teachers, Akko. You're getting pretty good.

Says Diana.

\- I'm kind of thinking it's not me.

Say Akko.

\- (She's so beautiful, but since I talked to Hannah and Barbara about my situation I can't take courage.)

\- The impressive thing is that you're slowly getting the correct posture for using the spells.

Says Diana.

\- I'm hearing more of your advice, Diana, and it's working.

Say Akko.

\- (I'm listening to your advice because I remember you speaking with your sweet voice, Diana).

Diana and Akko arrive at the end of the hall.

\- I think we're gonna have to say goodbye again, Diana.

Say Akko.

\- Akko!

Says Diana.

\- What is it, Diana?

Say Akko.

\- Uh... No, nothing. I'll see you another time, Akko.

Says Diana.

\- All right, then.

Say Akko.

Akko walks down the corridors and Diana stands there looking to go.

\- Akko...

Says Diana.

\- (This was my chance, but I can't, it leaves me speechless when it looks at me with those eyes that look like rubies).

Diana goes to the room of the blue team, Hannah and Barbara were sitting on the couch kissing, Diana sees the two and takes a look down, Barbara looks at Diana going towards her private room head down.

\- Hannah my love.

Says Barbara.

\- What is it, love?

Says Hannah.

\- Diana.

Says Barbara.

\- What is it, love? Diana always looked at us kissing.

Says Hannah.

\- It's not that love, Diana came in very sad and depressed.

Says Barbara.

\- Then let's talk to her.

Says Hannah.

Hannah and Barbara go to Diana's private room, she was holding a picture she took together with Akko, some of Diana's tears were dripping on the picture, Hannah and Barbara hugs Diana.

\- We're here with you, Diana.

Says Barbara.

\- Did something happen to you to be crying, Diana? Akko didn't want to date you?

Says Hannah.

\- That's not it, Hannah.

Says Diana.

\- So what's the point of being such a low head?

Says Hannah.

\- It's just that I wanted to be with Akko the way you two are together.

Says Diana.

\- So our friend is in need of love?

Says Barbara.

\- Yeah, I'm fine.

Says Diana.

\- Then go see Akko.

Says Hannah.

\- I can't get Hannah, she leaves me speechless, when I get the chance I can't.

Says Diana.

\- You need to take courage, Diana.

Says Hannah.

\- Hannah's right, Diana, you need to take some action.

Says Barbara.

\- And how am I gonna do that?

Says Diana.

\- We don't know how Diana. That you have to do on your own.

Says Barbara.

\- Think of something.

Says Hannah.

\- I'll try to thank you for your help, girls.

Says Diana.

Hannah and Barbara go back to the couch and kiss each other while Diana lying on the bed looking at the ceiling is thinking.

\- (What do I do? How am I supposed to get through to Akko? Diana have courage, the same one you had kissing Akko when we saved the world. Are you gonna let another girl get your Akko?)

Diana gets up from her bed.

\- I'm gonna talk to Akko and get it over with.

Says Diana.

\- (I don't know if I will).

Diana leaves the room to meet Akko, meanwhile in the red team's room.

\- A week went by and you still haven't talked about what girl you like.

Say Sucy.

\- You're very insistent, Sucy.

Say Akko.

\- I just want to know who is.

Say Sucy.

\- I'm not gonna talk.

Say Akko.

Somebody knocks on the door of the red team room.

\- Open the door Akko.

Say Sucy.

\- Why is it always me?

Say Akko.

Akko goes to the door and when she opens Diana jumps on it kissing her, Lotte and Sucy look shocked at both of them.

\- Di... Diana!

Says Akko blushed.

Diana looks at Akko and leaves running through the corridors, Akko is watching Diana running still half confused.

\- Diana?

Say Akko.

\- Did you see that, Sucy?

Says Lotte.

\- What? Akko standing there staring at Diana doing nothing? Come on, Akko! This is your chance!

Say Sucy.

Akko walks the corridors trying to look for Diana, while Sucy and Lotte look at each other shocked.

\- Diana liked Akko all the time. I suspected it. But what about Akko?

Say Sucy.

\- She likes Diana too.

Says Lotte.

\- What?

Says Sucy shocked.

\- I discovered that when we were spying on the drawings, there were some that were recent with Diana and Akko kissing and together.

Says Lotte.

\- And you don't even tell me. I thought I was closer to you.

Say Sucy jealous

Akko walks a little worried through the corridors at night of Luna Nova and follows Diana who was running, until on the top floor of Luna Nova Diana stops running and is looking at the beautiful cloudy night sky.

\- Diana?

Say Akko.

Diana looks at Akko.

\- I'm sorry, Akko, I shouldn't be acting like this.

Says Diana.

\- No, Diana, it's okay.

Say Akko.

Akko takes Diana's hands.

\- (If I don't act now, Diana will never want me).

\- I liked the kiss you gave me. I remembered our first kiss when we saved the world together.

Say Akko.

\- I'm glad you liked Akko.

Says embarrassed Diana.

Akko raises Diana's hands still very embarrassed and kisses her.

\- Akko!

Says Diana blushing.

\- You're very special to me, Diana. I want more kisses like that.

Say Akko.

\- You... You want Akko?

Says Diana.

\- I really like you, Diana, and...

Say Akko.

\- You want to be my girlfriend?

Says Diana.

Akko shakes his head up and down.

\- Uhum I really want to be your girlfriend. But only if you want to.

Say Akko.

Diana shakes her head up and down.

\- I, uh... I want... Yes... Be your girlfriend.

Says Diana.

\- Diana, you don't look like the same firm, confident Diana I know.

Say Akko.

\- Akko! You're not helping either, you're the first person I've ever kissed without mentioning that you're also the first person I've dated.

Says Diana.

Akko cares about Diana's hair.

\- You were also the first person I ever kissed and I'm dating, silly.

Say Akko.

\- Don't call me a silly Akko!

Says Diana.

\- You are my silly Diana.

Says Akko laughing.

Diana kisses Akko holding her by the waist.

\- Now you shut up.

Says Diana.

\- If you keep shutting me up like this, I'm gonna love to keep my mouth shut, silly girl.

Say Akko.

\- I'm not a silly girl.

Says Diana.

Diana pulls Akko back and kisses her.

See you lesbian witches...


	5. Do you want to sleep in my room?

Akko begins to walk bouncy and cheerful after kissing, while Diana looks at her with a smile on her face.

\- That was wonderful, Diana! I love you!

Say Akko.

Akko's walking down the halls and Diana hold her by the hand.

\- Akko!

Says Diana.

\- Diana?

Diana keeps touching the curls of her hair looking embarrassed at Akko.

\- Diana! This whole drama is killing me.

Say Akko.

\- You want to...

Says Diana.

\- I want to...

Say Akko.

\- Sleep in my room. It's just that I need to talk about something serious about the two of us.

Says Diana.

Akko gets blushed looking at Diana.

\- I'm sorry Akko, I know it was very impulsive of me...

Says Diana.

Akko puts his finger in Diana's mouth.

\- By the way you said it must be very serious this and we are girlfriends also what the problem is in sleeping with you.

Say Akko.

\- You do?

Says Diana.

\- Sleeping with my girlfriend from the first day of dating? This has got to be a dream!

Say Akko.

Akko hugs Diana and kisses her, so they go to the room of the blue team hand in hand and meet Hannah and Barbara kissing on the couch.

\- We know how to do that too, don't we, Diana?

Say Akko.

Akko pulls Diana and kisses her, Hannah and Barbara look at the two shocked.

\- So you guys finally date?

Says Hannah.

\- Diana is now my girlfriend Hannah and Barbara.

Say Akko.

\- And you're in such a hurry wanting to sleep with Diana on her first day of dating.

Says Hannah.

\- Hannah!

Says Diana.

\- I'll be right back, Akko. I'll get changed and take a shower.

Says Diana.

\- All right, sweetheart.

Say Akko.

\- You're girlfriends and girls. Why don't you take a bath together like me and Barbara do?

Says Hannah.

Barbara covers Hannah's mouth.

\- Hannah!

Says Barbara.

Diana is blushed and goes to her private room if she changes and takes a shower, Akko sits on the couch in front of them and they keep talking.

\- I'm happy with both of you. Diana's been acting weird ever since I brought her back to Luna Nova.

Says Barbara.

\- I admit that at first I couldn't stand Diana, but the way she treated me the day I visited her was wonderful.

Say Akko.

\- Diana always takes good care of her visitors.

Says Barbara.

\- But the way I was treated, Barbara. She took care of me when I saved her from her aunt and her cousins, out that we slept together before going to Luna Nova.

Say Akko.

\- Have you two slept together before you dated?

Says surprise Barbara.

\- It was cold that day and we were still friends. There's nothing wrong with sleeping together in the same bed with a friend.

Say Akko.

\- That was all your destiny. Diana told you that when you were unconscious because of the poisons she kissed you by passing the potion mouth to mouth?

Says Barbara.

\- Yes she told me that before we went to sleep together, I was furious because I had never kissed anyone and I gave my first kiss to a girl, I wasn't a lesbian. I was even into Andrew.

Say Akko.

\- What?

Say Hannah and Barbara amazed.

\- You're gonna tell me you wouldn't want a handsome boy like that? He's still all polite and gentle, but Diana has all this and is even more beautiful.

Say Akko.

\- But Andrew could give you kids.

Says Hannah.

\- Hannah!

Says Barbara.

\- Diana too.

Say Akko.

Hannah and Barbara hold their laughter, but they end up laughing in front of Akko at the same time that Diana left her room after taking a shower.

\- What are you laughing at?

Says Diana.

\- Your girlfriend is so funny. Besides being cute, she's also funny.

Says Hannah.

Akko gets off the couch and goes into Diana's room.

\- Akko? What did you two tell her?

Says Diana.

\- We don't say anything, Diana.

Says Hannah.

\- We just laughed at something she said.

Says Barbara.

\- I'm not gonna say anything to you.

Says Diana.

Diana goes to her room and Akko was sitting in a bed in a bump.

\- What was my love?

Says Diana.

\- Your friends who laughed at me just because I said something that's true.

Say Akko.

\- They're like that, Akko.

Says Diana.

\- I just told them that we can have children.

Say Akko.

\- Akko. Biology doesn't work that way, we're girls.

Says Diana.

\- We're witches! And you're going to tell me that it's impossible that two girls can't have children?

Say Akko.

\- If two witches could really have children, I wouldn't be in the cruel situation I'm in right now.

Says Diana.

\- Aren't you enjoying dating me?

Say Akko.

\- That's not it, Akko. My destiny is cruel. Someday I'll have to let you go.

Says Diana.

Akko is unresponsive.

\- I have an arranged marriage with Andrew Hanbridge.

Says Diana.

Akko freezes without reaction.

\- What?

Say Akko.

\- I'm sorry, Akko, but when I turn 22, we're gonna have to break up.

Says Diana.

\- But why do you have to marry Andrew?

Say Akko.

\- Because I'm the only fertile Cavendish.

Says Diana.

\- But what about your cousins?

Say Akko.

\- They are sterile and the only way they would have to get pregnant would be with a love stone, but I very much doubt that those two would want a love in their lives.

Says Diana.

\- Love stone?

Say Akko.

\- It's a magic stone that can only be created with true love, it can make you pregnant just by using drops of blood.

Says Diana.

\- Then we can use it on both of us.

Say Akko.

\- No way! Many witches tried to use and died.

Says Diana.

\- What you told me about the love stone now only made me want to know more about something that could make us have children even though we were a lesbian couple.

Say Akko.

\- Akko stop being so fanciful.

Says Diana.

Akko takes Diana's hands.

\- And you'd rather think you'd have a cruel destiny separating from me to marry Andrew? It doesn't hurt to try to find out about something that might make us have kids. I'll change your destiny, Diana. Tomorrow morning we'll talk to Professor Chariot about it.

Say Akko.

\- Akko, this is all gonna be a big waste of time.

Says Diana.

\- Don't be a pessimist, Diana. I'm sure we'll find something about it, can't be that in years and years of witchcraft history there isn't something that can make two witches have daughters. Until a while ago I didn't know that brooms really flew and we stopped a magic missile with enough power to decimate humanity.

Say Akko.

\- You're always optimistic Akko, but okay, we'll talk to Professor Chariot about it, I very much doubt she knows anything about it.

Says Diana.

Good night, lesbian witches...


	6. The fertility stone?

November 30, 2014, Diana and Akko wake up, get ready and head for Chariot's room to learn about some magic that makes them have children, while Chariot who has just woken up talks with Croix.

[Croix: Good morning Chariot Du Nord].

[Chariot: Good morning, Croix].

[Croix: I was able to develop a cure for Wagandea].

Chariot is shocked.

[Chariot: Really?]

[Croix: Of course, I tested it on myself and it worked].

[Chariot: But what if it didn't work out? You wouldn't fly.]

[Croix: It's a sacrifice for science, I'll be magically sending you the pot with the cure].

Croix magically transports the pot to Chariot's room.

[Chariot: And how do I take it?]

[Croix: Just mix all the powder in the pot with water and take it].

[Chariot: Thank you, Croix, you're wonderful, you know.]

[Croix: I'm just doing my duty to heal you, Chariot Du Nord].

Chariot mixes the powder in the pot with water and takes the medicine.

\- How bitter!

Say Chariot.

Chariot grabs a broom.

\- Tia Freyre!

Say Chariot.

Little by little she starts to float and manages to take off.

\- That's wonderful!

Say Chariot.

Chariot takes the cell phone and sends a photo floating with the broom to Croix.

[Croix: You did it!]

[Chariot: Thanks to you, Croix, I love you very much].

[Croix: You... You love me?].

[Chariot: Of course I love Croix].

Croix freaks out holding his cell phone and gets very blushed.

[Croix: I love you too, Chariot Du Nord].

Diana and Akko arrive in Chariot's room and knock on the door.

[Chariot: I have to go now, Croix, I have students at my door].

[Croix: But today is Sunday].

[Chariot: Must be something important, see you later].

[Croix: Goodbye Chariot Du Nord].

Chariot goes to the door and sees Akko and Diana.

\- What's up, girls? Is Akko in any doubt? Or do you want know something about my career as Shiny Chariot?

Say Chariot.

\- That's not it Professor Chariot.

Says Diana.

\- We want to know if there's any magic to a lesbian couple can have daughters.

Say Akko.

Chariot looks at the hands of Akko and Diana and is shocked.

\- You two are...

Say Chariot.

\- Yes, Professor Chariot, Akko is my girlfriend now.

Says Diana.

\- It reminds me of when I was younger and dating Croix.

Say Chariot.

\- You and Professor Croix were lesbians and still dating each other?

Say Akko surprise.

\- I'm still an lesbian, come on I think I know something about what you're looking for.

Say Chariot.

Akko and Diana enter Chariot's room.

\- You wanted the fertility stone.

Say Chariot.

\- Fertility stone?

Akko and Diana say surprised.

\- Does that really exist? Why don't I see lesbian witch couples having kids out there?

Says Diana.

\- Calm Diana, this is due to the fact that she is very difficult to create and that few witches know about her existence.

Say Chariot.

\- And how do you know about something like that?

Says Diana.

\- My great-grandmother came from a lesbian couple.

Say Chariot.

\- What? I knew it was real.

Says Akko surprised.

\- She disappeared when I was only two years old, my mother and grandmother always told me that there was a magic stone that by joining the sacred water that resides beneath my family home, the powder of a magic ruby, the love stone and some more relics could form the fertility stone.

Say Chariot.

\- So this is all real?

Says Diana.

\- Have you seen Diana? Your fate has just changed.

Say Akko.

\- We can travel to my family's house next week and look for the book that talks about the fertility stone.

Say Chariot.

\- Do you even have a book? Now I'm beginning to believe this fertility stone.

Says Diana.

\- I knew I had something like that.

Say Akko.

\- I'm glad you were right, Akko.

Says Diana smiling at Akko.

\- You two make a great couple, I'm very supportive of you two.

Say Chariot.

Diana kisses Akko and hugs her.

\- We have to go, Professor Chariot.

Say Akko.

\- Thank you for changing my destiny teacher Chariot, I will always be grateful for the change you brought me.

Says Diana.

Diana and Akko leave Chariot's room and go to the red team room to tell Lotte and Sucy, Chariot keeps looking at the two walking hand in hand and has a memory of her walking like that with Croix.

\- (Akko and Diana made a great couple, one day it will be me with you Croix, we will also form a family, for now I will help them to get the fertility stone).

Akko and Diana arrive at the red team room, Lotte, Sucy, Amanda, Jasminka, Constanze, Hannah and Barbara were there too.

\- Hey, lovebirds.

Say Amanda.

\- How was your night? Pretty hot by the looks of it.

Say Sucy.

Diana and Akko get blushed looking at each other.

\- I always thought you were interested in Appleton's boy, but I didn't know you are playing for the same team as me.

Say Amanda.

\- Of course I don't.

Say Akko.

\- And this Appleton boy you're talking about, O'Neill, is what I would have gotten married to, but I preferred Akko.

Says Diana.

\- I just hope he doesn't like either of them, or this gonna make a huge mess.

Say Amanda.

\- I already told him I was a lesbian and that I was interested in Diana.

Say Akko.

\- Neither of us agreed with this marriage of interests.

Says Diana.

Hannah and Barbara are shocked.

\- So it was Andrew Hanbridge that you were going to marry Diana?

Says Barbara.

\- But what made you change your mind? Have you decided to go after your family tree and run after a Cavendish to succeed?

Says Hannah.

\- The fertility stone.

Says Diana.

The girls look at Diana, Sucy holds the laugh and the others look at Diana quietly.

\- The fertility stone exists!

Say Akko.

\- Akko made you believe such a nonsense?

Say Sucy.

Constanze sends thumbs up sign to Akko and Diana.

\- I also believe in you two, my great-great-grandmothers made the fertility stone.

Says Stanbot.

The girls stare at Constanze in amazement.

\- Even Cons believes it, so I think it's real, too.

Say Amanda.

\- If it really is real, it means your destiny has changed Diana.

Says Barbara.

\- Yes, girls.

Says Diana.

\- Barbara, we can also form a family together.

Says Hannah.

See you, fertility stone witches…

Chariot Du Nord: She was once Shiny Chariot and teacher Ursula, but after all this decides to take the identity of teacher Chariot Du Nord, remains the same as she was while being teacher Ursula, Chariot is a loving person and always seeks to help others, she has gone through many ups and downs in her life. She have long red red hair, red eyes, 1.70 m high, 53 kg and was born on February 20, 1984.


	7. Laura Mclaren

December 1, 2014 Chariot was going to the classroom to wait for her class time to arrive and a redheaded girl enters the room to talk to teacher Chariot.

\- You must be Professor Chariot, right?

Say??????.

\- Yes, I'm Professor Chariot Du Nord. What would you like?

Says Chariot reading a book.

\- I'm a transfer student from Dublin Magic Academy. My name is Holly McLaren.

Says Holly.

\- Hello Holly McLaren welcome to Luna Nova, I'm the teacher Chariot Du Nord of magic astrology, used to be called also Ursula Callistis.

Says Chariot reading a book.

\- I was very much your fan Chariot, it will be wonderful to study at the same school as you.

Says Holly.

Chariot looks at Holly and freezes.

\- Professor Chariot?

Says Holly.

Chariot's still frozen.

\- Professor Chariot?

Says Holly.

\- Your face. I've seen someone like you before in my life.

Say Chariot.

\- What are you talking about, teacher? I went to your presentation when you came to Ireland.

Says Holly.

\- It's not that, Holly. I have a memory older than that.

Say Chariot.

\- What do you mean, teacher?

Says Holly.

\- Your name is Holly, right?

Say Chariot.

\- Yes, Professor Chariot, my name is Holly McLaren.

Says Holly.

Chariot looks at the clock.

\- We still have two hours till class starts. Will you come with me, please?

Say Chariot.

\- Of course professor Chariot.

Says Holly.

Chariot and Holly walk towards the blue team room and meet Diana and Akko walking holding hands;

\- Akko! Diana! Come with me to my room now!

Say Chariot.

\- But we can date in Luna Nova.

Say Akko.

\- That's not it, Akko. I have something important to talk to you both about.

Say Chariot.

\- And why are you with the new student?

Say Akko.

\- That we will talk in my room.

Say Chariot.

Chariot goes into her living room with Holly, Akko and Diana.

\- That's all very strange, Professor Chariot.

Says Holly.

\- What's your mother's name, Holly?

Say Chariot.

\- My mother's name is Chelsea.

Says Holly.

\- Chelsea?

Says Chariot frustrated.

\- Are you okay Professor Chariot?

Says Holly.

\- Her face was very familiar to a girl who visited my house hunting the fertility stone relics 25 years ago.

Say Chariot.

\- Could be my aunt.

Says Holly.

\- And what was your aunt's name?

Say Chariot.

\- Laura McLaren.

Says Holly.

\- Yeah! Yeah!

Says Chariot excited.

\- So you're saying the new student's aunt came to your house to find out about the fertility stone?

Says Diana.

\- Aunt Laura always told me she had a daughter made using the fertility stone.

Says Holly.

\- Interesting stories about fertility stone are getting common.

Says Diana.

\- What I tell you now will shock you, Diana.

Say Chariot.

\- What do you mean, Professor Chariot? Because I'd be shocked.

Says Diana.

\- As far as I remember, it was Laura and a Cavendish, the Cavendish girl name was Bernadette.

Diana gets frozen.

\- I knew you'd be shocked.

Chariot grabs a crystal ball and shows Diana a memory of her

* In the crystal ball

June 5, 1990 at the Du Nord family residence the little Chariot was playing in the backyard, while her grandmother Anna is cleaning the floor at the entrance of the house until a couple of girls, a short redhead and a blonde with green hair entered the backyard, Chariot gets up and runs to hide in her grandmother's legs.

\- Hello girls, what do you want?

Says Anna.

\- We came here to take the sacred water and form the fertility stone.

Says Bernadette.

\- It's been years since I've heard about it.

Says Anna.

Laura bends over and looks at Chariot.

\- Hey, little girl, you don't have to be afraid of us, I'm a friend.

Says Laura smiling at Chariot.

\- One of you is coming with me and the other one's here watching my granddaughter.

Says Anna.

\- We're weird, why are you leaving one of us with your granddaughter?

Says Bernadette.

\- This can be like a test for me to trust the sacred water to both of you too, if my granddaughter cries you won't be able to pick it up.

Says Anna.

\- I get it, so I'm going with you and Laura stays with your granddaughter.

Says Bernadette.

\- Why me? People say I look bad.

Say Laura.

Bernadette smiles at Laura.

\- If that were the case, I wouldn't fall in love with you.

Says Bernadette.

Chariot looks at Laura a little confused and gives Laura a smile.

\- You seem like a nice miss.

Say Chariot.

Chariot takes Laura's hand and takes her to where her toys were, both are playing, with Laura showing spells for Chariot who is delighted to look at Laura's hands, a few minutes pass and Bernadette arrives with Anna with a glass jar filled with sacred water.

\- Grandma Anna looks at what I can do.

Say Chariot.

Chariot keeps dancing and holding a branch that shines on the end and some spells come out.

\- Is that magic?

Says Anna.

\- Yes, it is, Grandma.

Says Chariot smiling.

\- That's wonderful. I could even give you two bottles for that.

Says Anna.

\- I just showed her some spells and created a wand with a branch we found.

Say Laura.

\- You have a way with kids, Laura. You're gonna be a great mom in the future.

Says Bernadette smiling at Laura.

\- I have to go little Chariot, it was nice to meet a little girl as cheerful as you.

Say Laura.

Chariot gives Laura a smile.

\- I'll always remember you, Miss Laura.

Say Chariot.

\- Did you see that, Bernadette? Did she call me Miss Laura?

Say Laura.

* The crystal ball stops

\- I love this memory, it was the first time I took a wand and managed to use magic, I thank Miss Laura McLaren for that.

Say Chariot.

Diana gets emotional and starts crying, Akko hugs her and Holly also holds her crying a little bit.

\- Mom...

Says Diana.

\- What?

Say Chariot shocked.

\- You didn't know Bernadette was my mother?

Says Diana.

\- Did not know, I always thought it was your aunt, I was six years old when she came to visit me and out you were born when I was 13 years old.

Say Chariot.

\- What about this Laura? If she's my mother, why didn't she ever come to see me?

Says Diana.

\- Because she couldn't.

Says Holly.

\- What do you mean she couldn't? I'm her daughter, and it looks like the two really loved each other.

Says Diana.

\- My aunt didn't tell me what happened, all she said was that she had a daughter. It was nice meeting my cousin.

Says Holly.

\- Then I'll go see her and know the truth at once.

Says Diana.

See you, mother witches...

Holly McLaren: An Irish witch, great-great-granddaughter of Elisabeth and Anne and descendant of Victoria, Holly is a prodigy, a talented and intelligent witch, a fan of Shiny Chariot, she is the niece of Laura McLaren, the mother of Diana. she have long red hair, green eyes, freckles, 1.53 m high, 44 kg and was born on May 14, 1999.


	8. C.B.A

\- Friday I'll go with you to your family residence.

Says Diana.

\- All right, cousin, you can go.

Says Holly.

\- I never thought I had a younger cousin.

Says Diana.

\- And I never thought my cousin had saved the world.

Says Holly.

\- And the other girl who saved too is my girlfriend.

Says Diana.

\- Hello I am Atsuko Kagari nice to meet you.

Say Akko.

\- So you're gonna make the fertility stone?

Says Holly.

\- Especially now that I've seen Professor Chariot's story.

Says Diana.

\- I could go along?

Say Chariot.

\- Of course you can, Professor Chariot.

\- I really want to see Miss Laura again.

Say Chariot.

\- And I need to see my mother.

Says Diana.

A few hours passed, Akko and Diana were walking holding hands to their rooms until Amanda approached them holding a letter.

\- The lovers can stop sending letters to the wrong person.

Say Amanda.

\- But we don't send letters to each other.

Says Diana.

\- So what does that mean?

Says Amanda pointing the letter at them.

\- It says here the letter is for you, O'Neill.

Says Diana.

\- You don't seem to be able to read, dumbass.

Say Akko.

\- At least I know something about magic.

Say Amanda.

\- I'm doing very well in magic.

Say Akko.

Diana and Akko go to their rooms while Amanda looks at the two together with a rather sad expression, Constanze was hiding there looking at all this so Amanda decides to pick up and read the letter.

"Amanda O'Neill I like you a lot, but I don't know how to express my feelings that I have, I really wanted to be your girlfriend, but you like Akko, what does she have that I don't have? C.B.A".

\- (This C.B.A again? It's the fifth letter I've received from this person. What does she want with me? Who is this C.B.A.? Is that... No way if it's that asshole I won't even get close. And she knows I like Akko, so that's her.)

Amanda walks to the green team room a little frustrated and still confused and Jasminka looks worried for her.

\- Jasminka, are you C.B.A.?

Say Amanda.

\- I don't know what you're talking about, Amanda.

Say Jasminka.

\- Probably not yourself, so who would C.B.A. be? Sucy? Lotte? Hannah? No, Hannah's dating Barbara. Cons isn't either. She's not one to get involved in this whole love and dating thing.

Say Amanda.

\- I don't know who is.

Say Jasminka.

\- This C.B. A would be someone close to me, because that person knows that I like Akko, but only you and...

Say Amanda.

Amanda's frozen.

\- Constanze! But she doesn't care about those things. It's impossible to be her like I said, so someone is watching our room or realizing that I like Akko already.

Say Amanda.

\- Amanda, why don't you give this C.B.A. a chance?

Say Jasminka.

\- I have Akko.

Say Amanda.

Jasminka, stop eating for a while and look seriously at Amanda.

\- Amanda. Akko already has someone for her. If you continue to feed a platonic passion, nothing will help and it will only bring you pain.

Say Jasminka.

Amanda is furious, gets up and leaves the furious room to take a walk, at the same time Constanze enters.

\- She was the same.

Say Jasminka.

\- Does she still think about Akko?

Says Stanbot.

\- Unfortunately yes, I don't know how I'm going to make Amanda like you cons.

Say Jasminka.

\- All right, Jasminka, you do what you can.

Says Stanbot.

\- She doesn't suspect you yet.

Say Jasminka.

Constanze makes a half-assed face and also leaves the room of the green team, walking the corridors Constanze finds Amanda looking at the sunset in Luna Nova, Constanze goes after Amanda.

\- Amanda?

Says Constanze.

\- Who's that?

Say Amanda.

Constanze pulls Amanda's head and kisses her, Amanda walks away and when she looks at who kissed her she is shocked.

\- Cons? You're C.B.A?

Say Amanda.

Constanze runs from there towards the green team's room and Amanda stands confused looking at Constanze.

\- (It was Cons the whole time. But she's is cute but not like Akko. She kissed me just like that, what Jasminka told me I'm beginning to understand).

Amanda puts her hand on her face and Akko passes by and sees Amanda standing there.

\- What's up, Amanda?

Say Akko.

\- Constanze...

Say Amanda.

\- Constanze?

Say Akko.

\- She kissed me.

Say Amanda.

\- And you liked it?

Say Akko.

\- It was a strange feeling. It wasn't my first kiss, but that kiss was different.

Say Amanda.

\- That means you like her. Why you don't date her rather than feed a passion for me.

Say Akko.

\- You know...

Say Amanda.

\- Constanze told me.

Say Akko.

\- Why would she do that?

Say Amanda.

\- I don't know, go date with her.

Say Akko.

Akko will walk to the red team's room while Amanda returns to the green team's room a bit confused when entering there Jasminka was there eating and the passage to the laboratory of Constanze was open.

\- What are you waiting for, Amanda?

Say Jasminka.

Amanda jumps in and when she arrives at the lab she is faced with a light show made by Constanze, Amanda is impressed looking at several lights forming drawings of her and some of her with Constanze and when she finishes Amanda was smiling emotionally.

\- You did all this for me?

Say Amanda.

\- I did all this because I love you, Amanda.

Says Constanze.

\- You rarely speak Cons, but do I deserve you?

Say Amanda.

\- Although you don't like me, I want you to realize how much I like you, but it's okay if you don't want to, we can still be friends.

Says Constanze.

Amanda hugs Constanze.

\- I can learn to like you, nobody does it for me, just you and I admire a lot who does something for me.

Say Amanda.

\- Since we got into Luna Nova I've been looking at you and this way of being, that made me interested more than machines, not to mention that you're a great person,.

Says Constanze.

\- I'm missing the quiet Constanze of before, but the one that speaks is also wonderful, Jasminka is right I can't keep feeding an impossible passion.

Say Amanda.

\- C.B.A were the initials of my name, Amanda, you never realized.

Says Constanze.

\- Constanze Von Braunchsbank Abrechtsberger now makes sense, but it would still be very difficult to think of someone's whole name.

Say Amanda.

See you, C.B.A. witches...

Amanda O'Neill: Amanda is a tomboy girl, a strong and independent personality, is often a tough character, has a slight passion for Akko, she was repudiated by her parents during childhood and often had to act risky to get some attention. She have short orange red hair with reddish locks, green eyes, 1.67m high, 52 kg and was born on March 17, 1998.


	9. Couples forming

In Professor Chariot's room, she was talking to Croix on her cell phone.

[Croix: I finally got some free time to talk to you Chariot Du Nord, answer me if possible].

[Chariot: My classes are over now, Croix, I'm here].

[Croix: How good and what's new?]

[Chariot: Akko is dating Diana].

[Croix: The rivals of the chosen by the Claiomh Solais always end up having a love affair with each other].

[Chariot: Like us].

[Croix: I'm still confused about all this Chariot Du Nord, even if I get out of prison poor and without anything you still want me].

[Chariot: Of course I want you and I'll help you get your life back, my love, I'll set up a bakery on the outskirts of Weddinburgh].

[Croix: Interesting and what else do you have to say?];

[Chariot: A new student, she's the niece of the girl who taught me magic].

[Croix: How wonderful].

[Chariot: This girl is Diana's mother];

Croix is shocked.

[Croix: So you knew Diana's mother as a child?].

[Chariot: The fertility stone is more real than it seems].

[Croix: Have you discovered another rumor?].

[Chariot: Diana is a fruit of the fertility stone]

Croix is surprised and frozen.

[Croix: Diana? You mean she has two mothers?].

[Chariot: I always thought that Bernadette was Diana's aunt, but she was actually her mother].

[Croix: So visit this Bernadette to find something about the fertility stone Chariot Du Nord].

[Chariot: Bernadette died, but Laura Diana's other mother is still alive, I will visit her on Friday].

[Croix: That's it Chariot Du Nord, you're thinking a lot].

In the room of the red team Akko was talking to Sucy and Lotte.

\- The new student got along well with you Akko who would say, I thought you'd be an amazing new student who didn’t get scared with you.

Say Sucy.

\- Sucy!

Say Akko.

\- And she's kind of cute, I found out she reads Night Fall, too.

Says Lotte.

\- I read Night Fall too, aren't I pretty for you?

Say Sucy.

Sucy turns blushed and hides in the middle of the blankets.

\- Sucy?

Says Lotte.

\- So Sucy's getting into Lotte?

Say Akko.

\- What? Do you think I'm a lesbian, no chance, Akko?

Say Sucy.

Lotte keeps looking at Sucy a little blushed, but smiling.

\- I don't think I'm sure of that.

Say Akko.

\- I'm not gonna say anything to you, Akko. It's not like I'm gonna like anyone.

Say Sucy.

\- Sucy doesn't have to be so bad.

Say Akko.

\- And you don't have to be so implausible, Akko now leave me alone.

Says Sucy wrapping himself in blankets.

Lotte puts her hand on Akko's shoulder.

\- Let her, Akko, it's Sucy's way. Will you tell me how things are going with Diana?

Says Lotte.

\- We are getting along very well, but I started dating only two days ago Lotte, but I've been feeling that since this dating started my magic has been improving.

Say Akko.

\- Really, you did very well in class today and it's amazing how you were in class and you still looked like Diana, everyone there was impressed until we both did.

Says Lotte.

\- I didn't stay.

Say Sucy.

In the room of the green team Amanda and Constanze arrive holding hands and from the laboratory and Jasminka looks cheerfully at the two.

\- You finally started.

Say Jasminka.

\- In the end I found out that C.B.A. was Cons.

Say Amanda.

\- And I was able to make Amanda forget about Akko.

Says Stanbot.

\- When you're around Jasminka, you don't talk.

Say Amanda.

\- I won't talk until I feel like I want to talk.

Says Stanbot.

\- So that's it, Cons.

Say Amanda.

Amanda takes Constanze and starts tickling her.

\- Hey, stop!

Says Constanze.

\- Look at Jasminka the Cons speaks and her voice is sweet.

Say Amanda.

\- I hope one day I'll be as happy as the two of you.

Says Jasminka looking down.

Amanda stops tickling Constanze and the two of them hug Jasminka.

\- One day you'll find yourself some girl.

Say Amanda.

\- We'll help you too, Jasminka.

Says Constanze.

\- But is any girl gonna like me? I'm fat and I can't stop eating.

Say Jasminka.

\- You're beautiful the way Jasminka is, some girl will be interested in you.

Say Amanda.

\- If all the girls thought like you...

Say Jasminka.

\- How? Troublemakers? 

Say Amanda.

\- You really are wonderful people. I'm very grateful for the friends I have by my side.

Say Jasminka.

In the room of the blue team Hannah and Barbara will go happily to Diana.

\- Diana we want to apologize for mocking Akko and also want to know about the fertility stone.

Says Hannah.

\- I know almost nothing about it, Hannah.

Says Diana.

\- Too bad, I so want to be able to start a family with Barbara after I find out it was real. I got kicked out of the house after my parents found out about my relationship with Barbara. One day I'm gonna have a family with Barbara and show them.

Says Hannah.

\- Luckily my parents liked you, Hannah, they'll love knowing they can be grandparents.

Says Barbara.

\- Take it easy with this animation girls, I didn't even make the fertility stone and I don't even know how to do it.

Says Diana.

\- I'm sorry, Diana, but I really want to have a family by Barbara's side. But I want to make sure it's real.

Says Hannah.

\- Is real because you're looking at her creation now.

Says Diana.

Hannah and Barbara freeze.

\- I'm the fruit of a lesbian couple.

Says Diana.

\- Yeah, you said that now, Diana, but how?

Says Barbara.

\- Until today I thought it came from my mother Bernadette and a mysterious father who is not even in the documents, but teacher Chariot showed me a memory of her past for me and my mother was with another redheaded girl and they were a couple.

Says Diana.

\- And this redheaded girl was your other mother?

Says Barbara.

\- They were together behind the fertility stone, but I don't know why it disappeared, so on Friday I'll see it.

Says Diana.

\- Good luck finding your mother, I hope she has a good reason to dump you next to your other mother.

Says Hannah.

\- Hannah!

Says Barbara.

\- I'm sorry, Diana.

Says Hannah.

\- All right, I hope it's a good reason too.

Says Diana.

See you, lesbian witches...

Constanze Amalie Von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger: Constanze says almost nothing, is a girl who likes technology and riding things, uses Stanbots to communicate, she has a passion for Amanda, being the only person with whom she really opens her mouth to talk. she have long dark hair with a ponytail, green eyes, 1.52m high, 41kg and was born on October 12, 1998.


	10. The meeting

December 5, 2014 after classes Diana, Akko, Chariot and Holly prepare to go to the McLaren family residence.

\- Are you ready?

Say Akko.

\- I waited 17 years to meet my father who was actually another mother.

Says Diana.

\- She'll love to see you.

Say Akko.

\- If she didn't want to see me for 17 years then why she'll love seeing me now.

Says Diana.

A few hours go by, they arrive at the McLaren family residence, Akko, Holly and Chariot enter the front and Diana ends up being a little afraid.

\- Hey, Mom! Aunt Laura!

Says Holly.

Chelsea is the first to show up and then run out to hug Holly.

\- Holly!

Says Chelsea hugging Holly.

\- I brought these friends with me, and the Professor Chariot.

Says Holly.

Laura hears Chariot's name and runs to the entrance.

\- Little Chariot!

Say Laura.

When she arrives at the entrance she meets Diana looking at her and freezes, Diana slowly walks to Laura.

\- Diana, stop being cold like that, she's your mother.

Say Akko.

Chelsea is shocked.

\- So the daughter Laura talked about the whole time was actually Laura's old girlfriend's daughter.

Say Chelsea.

Laura goes to Diana and hugs her, but Diana pushes Laura.

\- Why did you abandon me for those 17 years?

Says Diana.

\- Diana, I couldn't see you for those 17 years. I was forcibly separated from Bernadette.

Say Laura.

\- What do you mean, forcibly separated?

Says Diana.

\- It's a long story.

Say Laura.

\- I hope you have a good explanation for why you left me alone all these years.

Says Diana.

\- What do you mean, alone? Bernadette was also a great mother, she wouldn't leave you and as far as I can see she created a girl who saved the world.

Say Laura.

\- My mother Bernadette died when I was only five.

Says Diana.

Laura collapses and starts crying.

\- Can't you be serious?

Says Laura crying.

\- Unfortunately yes, Laura, my mother Bernadette left very early.

Says Diana.

\- I tried so hard not to get close to Bernadette, but she's gone.

Say Laura.

\- But you got so close to her that you had me, you're not seeing Laura.

Says Diana.

\- I don't mean like that, Diana, I was forbidden to be close with Bernadette, because I could kill her.

Say Laura.

\- But you're not a bad person, I guess. Why would you kill my mother when you got close?

Says Diana.

\- I'll tell you everything that happened, but would you spend at least one day with your mother? I was all those 17 years afraid that Bernadette would die if I got close to you.

Say Laura.

\- I'm going to spend the day with you, Mom, because I want to know the truth and I wonder who must be behind it.

Says Diana.

\- You... You called me Mom?

Says Laura.

\- And what are you mine? Of course I'm gonna call you Mom.

Says Diana.

Laura, look at Chariot.

\- You're much bigger than me, little Chariot. I've always helped my niece enjoy your presentations, I believe in your innocence.

Say Laura.

\- You're still the same as always Miss Laura, thanks for teaching me magic.

Say Chariot.

\- I also remember that day well, I had a lot of fun by your side you were a great kid.

Say Laura.

\- So you're like Shiny Chariot from Chariot?

Say Akko.

\- Not so much, I've only seen her once or twice in her life.

Say Laura.

\- That one time is special for me, my grandmother started to teach me several magic tricks and I even learned to fly the same day with her broom.

Say Chariot.

Laura goes with the girls to a room.

\- So what was the reason for all this that happened?

Says Diana.

\- It all began when Bernadette graduated from Luna Nova and returned to the Cavendish residence to perform the ritual of succession.

Say Laura.

Diana looks at Laura a bit confused and she catches a crystal ball.

*In the crystal ball

2nd June of 1990 Bernadette and Laura have just graduated and after being well received in the McLaren family home they leave for the Cavendish residence.

\- Are you sure about this, Bernadette?

Say Laura.

\- Today is the only day I can perform the ritual to become head of the Cavendish family.

Says Bernadette.

Bernadette and Laura arrive at the Cavendish family residence and soon Clarie, Bernadette's mother jumps to hug her daughter.

\- Bernadette, my daughter is very good to see you.

Says Clarie.

\- I missed you too, Mom.

Says Bernadette.

\- And who is this girl?

Says Clarie.

\- Hi, I'm Laura McLaren.

Say Laura.

\- She's my girlfriend, Mom.

Says Bernadette.

Clarie stops hugging Bernadette and slaps her in the face.

\- Get out of here, you disgust me.

Says Clarie.

Bernadette lowers her head, but still goes in with Laura.

\- I can't stand to see that scene.

Says Clarie.

Clarie goes to another place while Bernadette and Laura meet Isabella Cavendish, Bernadette's grandmother.

\- Bernadette!

Says Isabella hugging her.

\- I missed you, Grandma.

Says Bernadette.

\- Is that girl your girlfriend?

Says Isabella.

\- Yes, it is. Her name is Laura McLaren.

Says Bernadette.

\- Nice to meet you, Laura. I'm Bernadette's grandmother. My name is Isabella Cavendish.

Says Isabella.

\- Pleased to meet you. Aren't you gonna hit Bernadette for knowing that? like her mother did.

Say Laura.

\- Clarie did that? That little girl never comes in handy. Did she hurt you?

Says Isabella.

\- No, Grandma, I'm fine.

Says Bernadette.

\- You have good taste, Laura's a cutie.

Says Isabella.

Laura gets blushed.

\- Have you ever heard of the fertility stone?

Says Isabella.

\- Sure, and I know how to do it.

Say Laura.

Isabella is shocked.

\- My family knows an easier version to make, it only generates a fragment.

Say Laura.

\- I came from a fertility stone, you know?

Says Isabella.

\- Of course, Bernadette always said that, my great-grandparents are a lesbian couple too.

Say Laura.

\- Grandma, today is the day I'm going to try to do the ritual.

Says Bernadette.

See you, mother witches…

Laura McLaren: Diana's other mother, Laura was seen by many witches as someone closed, she is also very reserved and quiet, her personality and beauty ended up winning Bernadette's heart, she went through many difficulties throughout her life beside Bernadette, but the biggest of them was undoubtedly the one that left her away from Diana and her girlfriend. she have long red hair with bangs of the McLaren family, blue eyes, freckles, 1.47 m tall, 62 kg (53 kg when she was 18 years old) and was born on January 14, 1972.


	11. The head of the family

Isabella is shocked.

\- Okay, Bernadette, you need to get ready for this ritual. I'll help you.

Says Isabella.

A few hours go by and it's already night, Bernadette shows up with the ritual clothes, Laura sees her and has a nosebleed.

\- Laura!

Says Bernadette blushing.

\- I couldn't resist such beauty, Bernadette.

Say blushing Laura.

\- You have to go alone, Bernadette.

Says Isabella.

\- All right, Grandma.

Says Bernadette.

\- Good luck, my love.

Say Laura.

Bernadette kisses Laura and then walks through the ritual door.

\- We can't interfere unfortunately.

Says Isabella.

\- Why are you Worried, Mrs. Cavendish?

Say Laura.

\- My daughter and my sisters will want to get in the way of this ritual.

Says Isabella.

\- Bernadette...

Say Laura.

Isabella goes to her room and Laura sits next to the door waiting until Daryl sees her.

\- You must be my sister's girlfriend?

Says Daryl.

\- And you're Daryl Cavendish, Bernadette's sister?

Say Laura.

\- Apparently you already know me.

Says Daryl.

\- Bernadette told me a lot about you and how you always supported her in being a lesbian.

Say Laura.

\- Yes, that's right I've always supported this side of my sister I see that she had good taste in choosing a girlfriend.

Says Daryl.

\- I almost forgot to introduce myself, my name is Laura McLaren nice to meet you.

Say Laura.

\- So you're from the biggest witch family in Ireland?

Says Daryl.

\- I'm not much like my ancestors once were, but I'm a McLaren.

Say Laura.

\- That's interesting. Well, I'll be going. It was nice meeting you, Laura McLaren.

Says Daryl.

Laura waits for about 2 hours until Bernadette arrives from the door with an empty and sad expression.

\- Love?

Say Laura.

\- I'm horrible.

Says Bernadette crying.

Laura hugs Bernadette who was still crying a lot.

\- My mother and my aunts grandparents...

Says Bernadette.

\- Did they get in the way of the ritual? Did they hit you?

Say Laura.

\- They even hit me, but I resisted the worst happened later when I was already about to become the leader of the family, they got in the way too much and had to pay, I tried to save them, but they didn't want to and it was too late....

Says Bernadette.

\- It's not your fault, my love, you're not a monster.

Say Laura.

\- I should try harder to save them.

Says Bernadette.

\- You've done your best, my love.

Says Laura wiping Bernadette's tears.

The next day on 3 June 1990 Bernadette was still shocked and grieving for her mother and her aunts grandparents.

\- I can't stay like this, Laura.

Says Bernadette.

\- What do you mean, love?

Say Laura.

\- We're gonna start forming the fertility stone today. I can't take it out on my losses. I need to get over myself.

Says Bernadette.

\- And what do you intend to do?

Say Laura.

\- We're going to the cave of love stone.

Says Bernadette.

\- But already?

Say Laura.

\- Are you coming?

Says Bernadette.

\- I have to go with you silly, of course I will.

Say Laura.

Laura and Bernadette go to the cave of love stone and there they kiss making a love stone be created and they kiss again to create another love stone that Bernadette makes a necklace for Laura.

\- Did you do this for me?

Say Laura.

\- This will be our amulet of love, whenever you stay away from me, it will be a reminder of me, I don't know if I have much time.

Says Bernadette.

\- What do you mean, my love?

Say Laura.

\- My health is very poor Laura, I don't know if I have a lot of time to live.

Says Bernadette.

\- You're gonna live long, Bernadette, I'm gonna be with you.

Say Laura.

\- I love you Laura, if you turn this love stone into a fertility stone you can use it as a cure for me too, but you can only use it on the day it gets worse.

Says Bernadette.

\- And how will I know the day?

Say Laura.

\- When I start coughing blood and staying in bed, but that could take a long time, my love.

Says Bernadette.

Bernadette kisses Laura, a while later they fly back to the Cavendish residence and Daryl was waiting for them with her arms crossed.

\- You don't even care about your mother, she dies yesterday and today you come back from a ride with your girlfriend.

Says Daryl.

\- I was doing something important, Daryl.

Says Bernadette.

\- Like dating Laura?

Says Daryl.

\- I was creating it.

Says Bernadette showing Daryl a necklace.

\- matching heart necklaces? Is that a more elegant way of saying you were dating Laura?

Says Daryl.

\- I won't waste my time with you Daryl you might as well can stopped them from disturbing me in the ritual as well.

Says Bernadette.

\- And I was going to know that they might die or the ritual is yesterday? If I knew, of course I would stop it.

Says Daryl.

Isabella shows up to try to calm them both down.

\- Please stop fighting.

Says Isabella.

\- I'm only gonna stop because the crazy grandmother asked me to.

Says Daryl.

\- Have more respect for your grandmother.

Says Bernadette.

\- You're not my mother.

Says Daryl turning his face.

\- So what did you guys do? Tell me.

Says Isabella.

\- We went to the cave of love stone, these necklaces have love stones tied to them.

Says Bernadette.

\- So you're gonna have eight daughters?

Says Isabella shocked.

\- Only one lady Cavendish, that love stone on my neck will become a fertility stone that I will use to heal your granddaughter one day and the other we will make a fertility stone created by my family that only comes a fragment.

Say Laura.

\- That's interesting.

Says Isabella.

\- And what are we gonna call our daughter?

Says Bernadette.

\- She will be called Diana, as well as the stories I heard about this family about not only one but two Diana Cavendish, one that made my ancestor a great supreme leader and helped create this fertility stone that we are going to make and the other that is more recent, she was murdered and by what my great grandmother tells was a great student and person.

Say Laura.

\- I know these two and also the first who was she the inventor of fertility stone over 300 years ago, I loved the choice of name, she will be a legendary girl without a doubt.

Says Bernadette.

See you, dead witches...

Bernadette Cavendish (1972-2002): Diana's mother, she is in poor health and has heart disease, has a great ability in healing spells and graduated as a doctor, felt a strong love for Laura who always cared for her, Bernadette was raised largely by her grandmother Isabella who knew of her origin of two mothers. she have a long greenish blond hair, green eyes, 1,63m tall, 50 kg and was born on June 4, 1972.


	12. Diana Cavendish

June 5, 1990 Bernadette and Laura go to France and there meet Anna sweeping the yard and Chariot hiding in her grandmother's legs, a while after teaching magic to little Chariot and saying goodbye to the Du Nord family home.

\- You're very good with children, Laura.

Says Bernadette.

\- You think so? The people of Luna Nova always said I had my face closed.

Say Laura.

\- I love that closed face.

Says Bernadette.

\- Now we have the relics to make the fertility stone, Diana will be born in 1991, I didn't think it would be so fast to find the relics.

Say Laura.

\- Not yet my love, after I graduate as a doctor we'll have Diana.

Says Bernadette.

\- Got it.

Say Laura.

A few years later, Bernadette graduated in medicine, Laura worked for some years as a broom racer, they decided to do Diana at the end of July 1996, Diana was born on April 30, 1997 from Bernadette, a few months later on January 2, 1998 Daryl went to talk to Laura about Diana.

\- My congratulations McLaren, this fertility stone thing is real and you have a beautiful daughter, but I won't let you stay here.

Says Daryl.

\- What? But she's my daughter.

Say Laura.

\- Too bad, but within a week some of the things I put inside you and Bernadette will work, you can't be around each other anymore.

Says Daryl.

\- What? But why did you do it?

Say Laura.

\- I don't want Diana to grow strong and smart with your presence, other than the fact that she wants to be a lesbian by wanting to have a daughter who will be stronger than her own and take over the Cavendish residence. The next leaders will be one of my daughters and if they cannot have daughters I will force Diana to raise a succession of my choice, now say goodbye to your family.

Says Daryl.

Laura collapses in tears and Bernadette runs to Laura.

\- What did you say to her?

Says Bernadette.

Laura hugs Bernadette.

\- Love I'll never be able to see you again.

Say Laura.

\- What are you talking about?

Says Bernadette.

\- I've put things inside you two and within a week they'll take effect if you get close to each other... you’ll die!

Says Daryl.

Bernadette collapses from crying and has a little heart attack.

\- Baby!

Says desperate Laura.

\- I'm fine, love, but I won't stay after I'm forced to stay away from you after that.

Says Bernadette.

\- You should say goodbye to Bernadette soon. You’ll getting rid of the guilt of killing our mother and Aunts Marie and Amelia.

Says Daryl.

\- Laura's not to blame for anything!

Says Bernadette.

\- I’m take it easy with you, even if I want you can't heal yourselves from this you'll have to stay away, it's been seven years thinking about it I won't go back.

Says Daryl.

\- Seven years to separate me from the love of my life!

Says Bernadette.

Laura walks down to Diana's room and kisses her forehead.

\- Goodbye my daughter, I love you.

Say Laura.

\- Mama…

Says Diana.

Laura gets her head down and leaves Diana's room crying.

\- Love?

Says Bernadette.

Laura looks at Bernadette and tries to smile, they kiss each other for the last time.

\- Goodbye, my love.

Says Bernadette.

\- Take good care of our Diana.

Say Laura.

*The crystal ball stops.

Diana cries and hugs Laura.

\- So that's what happened the whole time, I figured it was something my aunt did, I remember that day, so that memory was real, the redhead woman is you.

Says Diana.

\- All right, daughter, unless I'm with you today.

Say Laura.

\- I love you, Mom. I'm sorry about what I said earlier.

Says Diana.

\- I understand you, daughter.

Say Laura.

\- This is so beautiful!

Says Akko crying.

\- And who's this whiny girl you guys took with you?

Say Laura.

\- She's my girlfriend Atsuko Kagari.

Says Diana.

Laura faces Akko and she gets scared.

\- You don't have to be afraid Akko, I'm not scary, but treat my daughter well, I can't wait to see you have a family made with the fertility stone.

Say Laura.

\- Now I know where this serious, scary Diana personality came from.

Say Akko.

\- You think I'm scary, Akko?

Says Diana.

Diana goes to Akko who gets scared.

\- Di... Di... Dianaaaa!

Say Akko.

Diana kisses Akko.

\- How cute.

Say Laura.

\- We're gonna make the fertility stone of the kind you created to make me.

Says Diana.

\- All it needs is the love stone, the ruby dust that is in your family's residence and the sacred water that is in Chariot's family residence.

Say Laura.

\- Just one more thing, Mom.

Says Diana.

\- I'll do anything you ask of me, daughter.

Say Laura.

\- You come with me to the Cavendish family residence, I want my aunt to explain all this.

Says Diana.

\- I understand, Daryl's gonna have a lot to explain.

Say Laura.

\- I'm going with you to get the holy water.

Say Chariot.

\- Next week we're going.

Say Akko.

\- Yes, my love.

Says Diana.

\- I didn't know my aunt went through so much pain in her life.

Says Holly.

\- I did, but now my life is better.

Say Laura.

\- So that's what happened to you, Laura, why didn't you tell us?

Say Chelsea.

\- Because I didn't want to risk getting me close to Bernadette.

Say Laura.

\- I understand you, but you suffered far away from your daughter. I hope Daryl has a great explanation for all this.

Say Chelsea.

\- I hope so, too. Now I understand why she was blocking the door that showed the family tree in the family.

Says Diana.

\- Did she get to that point?

Say Laura.

\- I was even forced to marry a boy because my cousins are infertile and because she wanted the marriage to bring profit to the family.

Says Diana.

\- But then she even got better after Diana saved her life when she tried to disrupt the ritual of the head of the family.

Say Akko.

\- You got what Bernadette didn't get that's wonderful.

Say Laura.

\- But I couldn't be the head of the family.

Says Diana.

See you, mother witches...


	13. Explain yourself aunt

December 6, 2014 the girls spent the night in the McLaren family residence, Laura packs her bags and prepares to move, Diana goes to her mother's room.

\- Mom? Why are you packing?

Says Diana.

\- I can move to your family residence, I want to spend the rest of my life close to my daughter and compensate the lost time.

Say Laura.

\- Of course you can my mother and you can certainly be close to me.

Says Diana.

Diana and Laura hug each other.

\- I'm ready.

Say Laura.

After a while the girls go to the front door and Laura hugs Chelsea.

\- I'm going to the Cavendish residence my sister, take good care of Holly.

Say Laura.

\- I'll take care of her, Sister, you've always taken care of us very well, now enjoy your time with your beautiful daughter.

Say Chelsea.

\- I'm going back to Luna Nova.

Says Holly.

\- I'm going with you, Holly.

Say Chariot.

\- We're going to the Cavendish residence.

Say Akko.

\- I think you better go with Professor Chariot and Holly my love.

Says Diana.

\- I want to be by your side Diana, Daryl already knows me and she won't do anything with me.

Say Akko.

\- I don't know if you'd like to go with me, you can hear a lot of not-so-cool things.

Says Diana.

\- I don't care I'll be with you even at the worst of hours, my love.

Says Akko taking Diana's hands.

\- Let her go with us, Diana.

Say Laura.

\- All right, you can come with us, but be warned.

Says Diana.

Diana, Akko and Laura fly to the Cavendish residence talking and Chariot and Holly head towards Luna Nova.

\- Everything okay with your broom Akko?

Says Laura looking worried to Akko.

\- Yeah, it's just that I've only been able to learn how to fly recently.

Say Akko.

\- Holly also suffered a lot and she only managed to fly when she was 12 years old.

Say Laura.

\- Was she also affected by Chariot's show?

Say Akko.

\- Unfortunately yes, was one of the last shows that she used that magic that drained the potential of witches, I was in the day.

Say Laura.

*Flashback.

13 July 2004 at a Chariot presentation in Ireland.

\- Huh? What's that? What's that?

Says Laura looking at her hands.

\- That is so beautiful.

Says Holly.

\- I'm feeling something draining me in.

Say Laura.

\- Draining?

Says Holly.

A while after the presentation Laura goes backstage to talk to Chariot.

\- What do you guys want, girls? An autograph?

Say Chariot.

\- Little Chariot, why are you draining the magic out of children?

Say Laura.

\- What? That voice? Are you Miss Laura?

Say Chariot.

\- Yeah, it's me, little Chariot, I want an explanation for all this.

Say Laura.

\- But Croix told me it would help my show.

Say Chariot.

Chariot runs out crying into the dressing room.

*End of flashback.

\- So you mean you'd figured it all out?

Say Akko.

\- Unfortunately or fortunately yes, after that presentation the little Chariot only made another presentation.

Say Laura.

\- Got it.

Says Akko looking down.

\- I see you have enough potential to be a great witch.

Say Laura.

They arrive at the residence of the Cavendish family, Diana and Akko take Laura's bags to her future room, Laura enters and meets Maril and Merrill staring at them.

\- Mom, we have an intruder in our residence.

Says Maril.

\- I told you, it's not to call that Kagari...

Says Daryl.

When she get close to her daughters, Daryl looks at Laura and freezes.

\- Hi, Daryl Cavendish. Long time no see.

Say Laura.

Daryl is trembling with fear and her daughters look at her mother worried.

\- You... You... You, uh...

Say terrified Daryl.

\- Who's she, Mom?

Says Maril.

\- Why are you so quiet Daryl Cavendish?

Say Laura.

\- This intruder is terrifying our mother.

Says Maril.

Maril and Merrill are preparing to cast a magic on Laura, but Daryl prevents them.

\- Hey! Stop it!

Says Daryl.

\- Then why is this woman know about you?

Says Maril.

\- You want me to speak for you, Daryl Cavendish?

Say Laura.

\- I don't know if you remember her because you were too small, but this girl is Diana's mother.

Says Daryl.

Maril and Merril are shocked.

\- What do you mean, Bernadette wasn't Diana's mother?

Says Maril.

\- Basically there's something called the fertility stone. And your cousin came from the mix between me and Bernadette.

Say Laura.

\- Now I remember you! Our mother always said we had to stay away from you.

Says Maril.

Diana and Akko finish leaving Laura's bags and go to where Laura was talking to the three of them.

\- Hello aunt, can you explain to me everything you've done?

Says Diana.

\- What do you mean? What did you do, Mom?

Says Maril.

Daryl goes to Diana and Laura, falling in the knees to ask forgiveness.

\- Forgive me for all the harm I've done you.

Says Daryl crying.

\- Stop humiliating yourself Daryl Cavendish what you've done is done and there's no going back.

Say Laura.

Daryl's daughters still look confused, Daryl gets up and goes to her daughters.

\- I did a horrible thing, girls.

Says Daryl.

\- What horrible thing?

Says Maril.

\- Do I tell or do you tell Daryl Cavendish?

Say Laura.

Daryl swallows her saliva.

\- I'll tell you, 17 years ago I did what was the perfect plan to separate Laura from Bernadette and Diana, so Diana would never grow under Laura's influence, which would leave her soft and submissive to me, I used a technique used by a certain Margareth Ford who left a book with a recipe that could put them both away.

Says Daryl.

\- How can you do so much evil, Mother?

Says Merril.

\- I did all this for you my daughters, I wanted to leave the land free to take over the leadership of the Cavendish family, but then I found out you were fruitless trees so I had to think about manipulating Diana into marrying someone for interest and manipulating her daughter under my influence, but after that event that Diana saved our lives I decided to stop all this and I would already reveal to Diana about her true past, but it turned out she had discovered before.

Says Daryl.

Maril and Merril are horrified.

\- So that's why Diana's father wasn't there and why you asked us to destroy Diana.

Says Merrill.

\- Yeah, I'm sorry about all of you, I don't deserve any forgiveness.

Says Daryl.

See you, forgiven witches...

Diana Cavendish McLaren IV: The fourth Diana Cavendish of the family, she is an erudite girl with a reserved personality, but who deep down is a person secretly affectionate and gentle, saved the world with Akko who is also his passion, being Diana the one who fell in love first. she have long greenish blond wavy hair, blue eyes, 1.68m high, 51kg and was born on April 30, 1997.


	14. Family agreements

Daryl runs out, Maryl and Merrill stares at Laura with a bit of anger, but soon follow her mother until she stops on a window.

\- Hey, Mom!

Say Maril and Merrill.

\- Don't stop me, I deserve that.

Says Daryl.

\- If you jump in the window, you won't fix everything!

Says Maril.

\- It's all over!

Says Daryl.

\- If you do this, it will cause more pain and suffering.

Says Maril.

Laura gets to where all three of them were.

\- Come on jump, if you think acting this way will really make you pay for everything you've done. Know one thing despite the disgrace you've caused, I forgive you. But don't think of using it as an attempt to make me say it, I still hate you Daryl.

Say Laura.

Daryl stops and her daughters hug her.

\- You see, Daryl, you almost make another mistake in your life.

Say Laura.

\- And now how am I supposed to be able to pay for what I did?

Says Daryl.

\- If jumping in the window is not one of the ways, you will only pay for what you did if you change the person you were 17 years ago.

Say Laura.

\- Now come with me and I'll show you the whole truth.

Says Daryl.

Daryl takes them to the room where the family tree was located.

\- I locked this place up for 15 years so that Diana would never find out where it came from or on the fertility stone.

Says Daryl.

They walk the corridors, which show the Cavendish as time goes by, Diana looks at some pictures and is shocked.

\- The second Diana with Maria Du Nord and the third which is more recent with Louise Du Nord, so it means that I am related to Chariot.

Says Diana.

\- Apparently, I've never been in that room before, even I'm shocked.

Say Laura.

\- So I have a little of Chariot on my Diana.

Say Akko.

\- You have my love.

Says Diana.

At the end of the corridor they are faced with two paintings, one by Bernadette and the other by Laura.

\- What?

Says Daryl.

\- What's wrong, Mom?

Says Maril.

\- Those paintings shouldn't be in the corner, and at the end of the corridor there are three empty paintings.

Says Daryl.

\- I wonder if that's us.

Says Maril.

\- No sister, our paintings are on the other side.

Says Merrill.

Little by little, the painting reveals Diana's face.

\- It's me!

Says Diana.

\- Then we'll have a family!

Say Akko.

Diana and Akko hug each other and little by little Akko's face also appears on the board.

\- What about that face from below?

Say Akko.

\- I don't think she's gonna show up until we have our daughter.

Says Diana.

\- How about Marianne Cavendish Kagari.

Say Akko.

\- I didn't think you'd be good with names.

Says Diana.

Marianne's name appears on the still blank board.

\- So you mean it changes as his family grows?

Say Akko.

\- This corridor is infinite and can continue to grow, but it can stop if the Cavendish family ceases to exist.

Says Daryl.

They leave the room and later at banquet time they receive a visit from Paul and Andrew Hanbridge.

\- Who is this redheaded lady?

Says Paul.

\- My name is Laura McLaren, I'm Diana's mother.

Say Laura.

\- What? But Diana's mother died?

Says Paul.

\- Yes, Bernadette died, but I'm also Diana's birth mother.

Say Laura.

Paul tries to hold on to his laughter, but he ends up laughing.

\- This guest of yours is funny Daryl, it's not like she and Bernadette gave birth to Diana.

Says Paul.

\- Dad, please, we're here to take care of something else.

Says Andrew.

\- Yes I can not forget, time is running out for you two Diana and Andrew, I think it is good that you have made a decision.

Says Paul.

\- I've made up my mind, I'm not marrying Diana.

Says Andrew.

\- And I won't marry Andrew, I'm dating Akko now.

Says Diana.

\- What? Why you allow your niece to become a lesbian?

It says Paul.

\- That's why I called you here, we're gonna cancel that contract.

Says Daryl.

\- So you'd rather go bankrupt? Remember if this contract can not be cancelled unless Diana has a child with someone else and I doubt very much that this little girl will do something.

Says Paul.

\- Don't talk about my Akko like that!

Says Diana.

Diana leaves the table furious and Akko follows her.

\- Dad, please leave that aside.

Says Andrew.

\- And you grow up Andrew, look at the beauty I get for you, a beautiful, tall, erudite girl from a prestigious family, is only misbehaved, but this will be resolved on April 30, 2019 when this girl marries you.

Says Paul.

\- But I don't want to marry Diana!

Says Andrew.

Andrew also furious from the table and ends up meeting Diana and Akko kissing near the balcony.

\- I'm sorry about my dad, he still insists on that. I'm very supportive of you two dating.

Says Andrew.

\- What if you have a child with another girl? Doesn't that also override the contract?

Say Akko.

\- Unfortunately not Akko, that contract only hurts me.

Says Diana.

\- As soon as I marry Diana we'll broke up, Akko don’t worry, Diana will still be yours.

Says Andrew.

\- That's not gonna happen because we're making the fertility stone.

Say Akko.

\- So that Laura is really your mother?

Says Andrew.

\- Yes, I was made using a fertility stone.

Says Diana.

Laura shows up behind Andrew.

\- So you were gonna get married to my daughter?

Says Laura staring at Andrew.

\- Miss McLaren, unfortunately that's what my father wants.

Says terrified Andrew.

\- You are a good boy, but how long will you be your father's puppet? Get yourself a girl and you'll have your life.

Say Laura.

\- I even want to, but my fate won't let me.

Says Andrew.

\- You will not marry my daughter, she will have a daughter with Akko, made using the fertility stone.

Say Laura.

\- And that's really true?

Says Andrew.

\- Boy, look at Diana. If it wasn't for the fertility stone, she wouldn't even exist.

Say Laura.

\- I hope you're right about that. I will believe you so that both your fate and my destiny will change.

Says Andrew.

See you, wiches families...


	15. Adeleine Du Nord

On December 12, 2014, Diana, Akko and Chariot go to the Du Nord family residence to collect bottles of holy water, when they arrive they hear gunfire noises and run out to see what it was.

\- Lady, could you please not keep shooting at this place, it could disturb the residents of this house.

Says Diana.

\- I'm the matriarch of this family. Leave me alone.

Say Adeleine.

\- I'm gonna call the police to stop disturbing you.

Says Diana.

Adeleine sarcastically delivers her cell phone to Diana.

\- Good luck calling me.

Say Adeleine.

Looking at Diana, Adeleine jumps back and gets scared.

\- What? You... You're a Cavendish. But what are you doing here?

Say Adeleine.

Chariot looks a little confused at Adeleine and recognizes some of her characteristics.

\- Are you a Du Nord? I've never seen you around here before?

Say Chariot.

\- And you... You're Chariot!

Say Adeleine.

Adeleine hugs Chariot.

\- I'm confused.

Say Chariot.

\- I'm your missing great-grandmother who's back.

Say Adeleine.

Chariot gets emotional.

\- Great-grandmother Adeleine!

Say Chariot.

\- And who's this cockish Cavendish?

Say Adeleine.

\- Her name is Diana Cavendish.

Say Chariot.

Adeleine is shocked and laughs.

\- It's gotta be a joke. Like your moms gave you a weighty name and you're an arrogant.

Say Adeleine.

Diana ignores Adeleine and turns her face.

\- Really funny.

Say Adeleine lighting a cigarette.

Chariot looks and at the time takes out of Adeleine's hand.

\- That's give cancer!

Say Chariot.

\- Leave me girl, I need it more than you do.

Say Adeleine.

\- You are a smoker who uses guns and wants to come and speak things of me.

Says Diana.

\- You don't have anything with your ancestors, they were also rich, but they weren't little arrogant girls with, I can tell from your track that you're from the blue team. All that's left is to be straight, too.

Say Adeleine.

\- What? That's never Grandma, that girl next to me is my girlfriend. And how you know Luna Nova?

Says Diana.

\- I used to study there, girl. I was on the same team as your little oriental girlfriend. Chariot, give back to me!

Says Adeleine trying to get the pack of cigarettes Chariot got from her.

\- Do Grandma and Mom know you're smoking?

Say Chariot.

\- More than you, I've been at it since Anna was a little girl, a little after my mother Louise died. Now give it back!

Say Adeleine.

\- Wait a minute. Wait a minute. Are you the daughter of the third Diana Cavendish and Louise Du Nord?

Says Diana.

\- You know what, Chariot, I give up, I got more where these came from. Yeah, Diana, I'm both of them.

Say Adeleine.

\- So you're that student who got an S grade in Luna Nova?

Says Diana.

\- I guess so, yeah.

Say Adeleine.

Diana is shocked.

\- Why this shock?

Say Adeleine.

\- But how did a lady like you accomplish that? You must have been a troubled young woman just like Akko.

Says Diana.

\- Hey, hey, hey!

Say Akko.

\- And you think I know how I got that? When I got into Luna Nova, I knew everything, it was so easy.

Say Adeleine.

\- What do you mean, easy? I'm going through the hardest part.

Say Akko.

\- I learned everything at home from my mother Louise helping me, since my mother Diana was always in bed and don't worry Akko, I like girls like you, will surely get over it. I was just exaggerating with your girlfriend, I know it was the you two who saved the world.

Say Adeleine.

\- Your mother suffered like mine did.

Says Diana.

\- Your mother was murdered, too?

Says Adeleine worried.

\- No, she'd gotten sick. What do you mean they murdered my ancestor?

Says Diana.

\- It's a long story, but answer me. Why did you come here?

Say Adeleine.

\- We came for the sacred water, we'll form the fertility stone.

Says Diana.

\- Just like the other three Diana Cavendish you want to form the fertility stone. That's interesting, so I'll get you a jar of holy water.

Say Adeleine.

Adeleine takes them into the Du Nord family residence.

\- Akko and Diana are coming with me.

Say Adeleine.

\- Okay.

Says Diana.

Adeleine takes them both to the sacred water cave and Chariot talks to her grandmother and mother.

\- Did you like the surprise, Chariot?

Says Anna.

\- I loved it, but how did you guys find the great grandma?

Say Chariot.

\- She just appeared the same way she disappeared, we don't know why she disappeared until now.

Say Ellie.

\- She said she wasn't gonna tell us until you came here.

Says Anna.

\- Got it.

Say Chariot.

Meanwhile, Adeleine, Akko and Diana arrive at the cave of the holy water.

\- Lady Du Nord, could you take more than one bottle?

Says Diana.

\- How many daughters do you want to have? 16?

Says Adeleine laughing.

\- I just want to give the bottle to friends of mine who also want to form the fertility stone.

Says Diana.

\- Okay, how many bottles do you want?

Say Adeleine.

\- One for me and Akko, one for Professor Chariot and the last one for my friends.

Says Diana.

\- I'll just give you two bottles. Chariot will have to come with her girlfriend if she want a bottle.

Say Adeleine.

\- Got it.

Says Diana.

\- I didn't know Chariot was also a lesbian, but at the age of 30 she's still not a mother, that's strange.

Say Adeleine.

\- I think she just wants to wait for the right time.

Says Diana.

\- There's no right time, baby, kids come out of nowhere.

Say Adeleine.

\- It exists for me and it's before I'm 22.

Says Diana.

\- What do you mean?

Say Adeleine.

\- If I don't have a daughter with Akko by then I'll be forced to marry a boy.

Says Diana.

\- I thought they stopped doing that in my time, but it's horrible.

Say Adeleine.

\- Unfortunately, and the agreement has already been signed by my aunt.

Says Diana.

\- Marie and Amelia didn't get fixed by the time.

Say Adeleine.

\- But these two died many years ago, but it must have been their influence, my mother who is still alive said that the only one of the sisters who a lovely person was Isabella, who is my great grandmother.

Says Diana.

\- So you're Little Isabella's great-granddaughter. How wonderful, apparently my aunt took very good care of her.

Say Adeleine.

\- And you must be her sister by the looks of it.

Says Diana.

\- And since she's affected by a thing made by a old bitch, I can't get close, but I want to know about my little sister.

Say Adeleine.

\- She also passed away, Mrs. Du Nord.

Says Diana.

\- I'm always the last one to die in all this, goddamn it!

Say Adeleine.

\- You still have plenty of time, you must be 70 now.

Says Diana.

\- That's nice of you, but I'm 96 years old.

Say Adeleine.

Adeleine delivers both bottles to Diana.

\- Make good use of them, Diana Cavendish, but you could stay here. I have something to tell you, and that involves your family, too.

Say Adeleine.

See you, old witches…


	16. Margareth Ford

Adeleine arrives with Akko and Diana from the sacred water cave and then they sit in the room with Anna, Ellie and Chariot.

\- I think it's time for you to know why I disappeared and the presence of this Cavendish will help further explain all this.

Say Adeleine.

\- So what made you disappear for 28 years, Mom?

Says Anna.

\- Long before you were born, a woman named Margareth Ford, she had murdered your grandmother.

Say Adeleine.

\- Yeah, I know that, Mom. You've told me a lot.

Says Anna.

\- But I never told you who your another grandmother was.

Say Adeleine.

\- Yeah, that's true.

Says Anna.

\- Yourr grandmother's name was Diana Cavendish, we are related to the Lettuce hair that is here, before coming here I lived in the Cavendish residence, but my mother Louise and I were expelled from there.

Say Adeleine.

\- Did that Margareth kick them out?

Says Diana.

\- She used a thing on me and Louise that if we got close to my sisters they might die.

Say Adeleine.

Diana is shocked.

\- What? My aunt used this to distance my mothers too, I don't believe she used the same thing that a killer had used.

Says Diana.

\- So that's why you're here today, Mom.

Says Anna.

\- Yeah, but now I have to tell you why I disappeared.

Say Adeleine.

Adeleine grabs a crystal ball.

\- Look what really happened that day.

Say Adeleine.

*In the crystal ball.

August 18, 1986 Adeleine goes to Chariot's room.

\- Goodbye my great-granddaughter, take care.

Say Adeleine.

Adeleine leaves a letter next to Chariot's crib.

"Anna, Ellie and Chariot, unfortunately I am going to have to say goodbye to my wonderful family today because of something that happened in my past, I need to do this to protect my family from this person, please don't run after me and live your lives, one day I can come back, even if it takes a while. Adeleine Du Nord."

Adeleine quietly goes to the exit door, lights a cigarette and flies towards the UK.

\- And to think that yesterday I had retired from the police, could stay all the time beside my great-granddaughter, unfortunately the protection of the Du Nord family is more important.

Say Adeleine.

Adeleine arrives at a prison and there was Margareth leaving through the front door, they walk along the road.

\- Now the brat's a smoker now and she's come to see me.

Says Margareth.

\- I came here to make sure you didn't cause anything else.

Say Adeleine.

\- Girl, I don't owe anything to justice, leave me alone.

Says Margareth.

\- You can kill me, I'm the last remaining Du Nord. Isn't that what you wanted?

Say Adeleine.

\- My will is huge Adeleine Du Nord, but I promised your mother that I will not kill you anymore, you will probably die with these cigarettes.

Says Margareth.

\- Okay, okay, but I'll keep an eye on you so you don't cause any harm to the Cavendish family.

Say Adeleine.

\- You're risking too much Adeleine Du Nord, I might as well go to the Cavendish family residence and you can still kill your sisters, don't forget.

Says Margareth.

\- You think I haven't forgotten that.

Say Adeleine.

\- leave me alone, I don't represent any more risk; I'm almost 90 years old.

Says Margareth.

\- I'll let you. You want one?

Says Adeleine offering Margareth a cigarette.

\- I don't smoke. Ruin your lungs on your own.

Says Margareth.

Margareth grabs a broom and starts to float.

\- But your magic wasn't taken away?

Say Adeleine.

\- Yeah, but you don't know how a prison works, brat.

Says Margareth.

Margareth's flying.

\- Don't think I'm gonna let you get away with this. I'm gonna find out everything behind you.

Say Adeleine.

*The crystal ball stops.

\- I've been trying for years to find out something about Margareth and even not letting her come to our family residence.

Say Adeleine.

\- But why disappear for 28 years?

Says Diana.

\- Margareth is no small thing, she is very dangerous, I've been watching her all these years so that she wouldn't do anything and apparently she didn't do anything.

Say Adeleine.

\- Seriously, then what happened?

Says Diana.

\- She's rejuvenating, I've noticed that for a few years now, she's gone into some kind of special bed, I don't know when she'll wake up, but stay alert about it.

Say Adeleine.

\- We're staying, but do you know where her hideout is?

Says Diana.

\- I don't remember very well, but get smart with a girl like that.

Says Adeleine delivering a picture of Margareth.

\- Was she very young when you saw her?

Says Diana.

\- She no longer had white hair and her face had some wrinkles.

Say Adeleine.

\- I don't know when she can come back, but it will probably take a long time yet, you don't have to worry, Mrs. Du Nord.

Says Diana.

\- I hope you're right.

Say Adeleine.

Adeleine takes a book that was inside her jacket and delivers it to Chariot.

\- What's that?

Say Chariot.

\- That's the book my mother made about the fertility stone.

Say Adeleine.

\- But I already know how to do it.

Say Chariot.

\- This version of the fertility stone is capable of generating four births.

Say Adeleine.

Later Diana, Akko and Chariot fly back to Luna Nova, Diana on arrival goes to her room and delivers the sacred water bottle to Hannah and Barbara.

\- What's that, Diana?

Says Barbara.

\- This here is another relic for the fertility stone.

Says Diana.

\- We already have the ruby dust and the jar of holy water, and now what's missing?

Says Barbara.

\- The love stone.

Says Diana.

\- And then we're gonna be mothers.

Says Hannah with a glow in her eyes.

\- And when are we gonna get it?

Says Barbara.

\- tomorrow we'll go after the love stone, the four of us.

Says Diana.

\- Me and Hannah, you and Akko?

Says Barbara.

\- Yeah. Yeah.

Says Diana.

\- What are we gonna need to make it?

Says Barbara.

\- True love.

Says Diana.

See you, criminal witches...


	17. The Love Stone

13 December 2014 Hannah, Barbara and Diana go to the red team room to call Akko to go make the stone of love.

\- Akko wakes up.

Says Diana.

\- But already? Today's Saturday, let me get some rest.

Say Akko.

\- Today we go to the cave of love stone Akko.

Says Diana.

Akko gets up quickly and cheerfully.

\- Love stone, only if it's now! I'm looking forward to it! Is it a movie?

Say Akko.

\- No Akko, it's a relic to form the fertility stone.

Says Diana.

\- Then let's go!

Say Akko.

Akko tidies up and the four of them go together to the cave of the love stone.

\- Now what?

Say Akko.

\- We're in.

Says Diana.

\- Are you sure it's safe, Diana? I wonder if there's no monster here.

Says Hannah.

\- It doesn't have Hannah, this place is safe.

Says Diana.

Diana and Akko enter in front, Hannah and Barbara enter hidden behind the two still afraid.

\- What a beautiful place.

Says Diana.

\- Your presence here only makes it more beautiful.

Say Akko.

\- Oh, love, thank you.

Says Diana blushing.

\- It's kind of pretty here, actually.

Says Hannah.

\- And what do we do now, Diana?

Says Barbara.

\- Take off your shoes and kiss in that pool of water, if your love is true the stone will come up.

Says Diana.

\- How poetic.

Says Barbara.

\- It's written on the wall in the ancient language of the elves.

Says Diana.

Hannah and Barbara take off their shoes, go into the puddle and kiss each other, a glow emanates above both their heads and then the stone of love falls on Hannah's head.

\- Hey!

Says Hannah.

\- We get love, our love is true.

Says Barbara.

They come out of the puddle with the love stone in their hand.

\- Now it's our turn, love.

Says Diana.

\- I'm looking forward to it.

Say Akko.

Akko and Diana take off their shoes and get in the puddle, but are blushing looking at each other.

\- What's up, girls?

Says Barbara.

\- We're ashamed to kiss with someone watching.

Says Diana.

\- All right, we'll wait outside.

Says Barbara.

Hannah and Barbara go outside.

\- I don't know if they'll make it.

Says Hannah.

\- Hannah! You don't believe your friends?

Says Barbara.

\- They barely started dating Barbara and are ashamed to kiss in front of us who are like them too.

Says Hannah.

\- You're right about that, Hannah, but I'll be cheering for them.

Says Barbara.

\- I'm in love too, at least we're with Wendoline in hand.

Says Hannah.

\- Wendoline? I like that name Hannah.

Says Barbara.

In the cave of love stone, Diana and Akko kiss each other, but nothing happens.

\- Why don't it want to show up?

Says desperate Diana.

\- Easy, Diana.

Say Akko.

\- But I was supposed to show up and give you a kiss of my purest feeling.

Says Diana.

\- If he didn't show up now, it's because...

Say Akko.

\- Do you love me, Akko?

Says Diana.

\- I love you, Diana, calm down, my love.

Say Akko.

\- Then we'll have to do it another way to show up.

Says Diana.

Diana starts unbuttoning her shirt.

\- What are you waiting for Akko, we'll do it naked, maybe it'll work out.

Says Diana.

Akko gets blushed and Diana keeps undressing.

\- Akko! Let's go!

Says Diana.

Akko stops Diana from undressing and grabs her shoulder.

\- No Diana, if it wasn't work, we've barely started dating, we can come back here again love.

Say Akko.

Akko buttons Diana's shirt.

\- But what about my time?

Says Diana.

\- We have a long time Diana, if we are dating only to change your destiny and not for love, we are not doing it right, I have never seen you desperate so love.

Say Akko.

Akko hugs Diana who was crying.

\- Just promise me you won't tell the girls that I got like this.

Says Diana.

\- I won't tell you, but I'll tell you it didn't work out.

Say Akko.

Akko wipes Diana's tears and they come out of the cave of love stone.

\- So how did it go?

Says Hannah.

\- We can't.

Says Diana.

\- What a loss.

Says Hannah.

\- But don't be like that, Diana. You can come back another time.

Says Barbara.

\- You guys have been dating a very short time compared to the two of us.

Says Hannah.

\- You need to lose the shame of kissing each other in front of the others.

Says Barbara.

\- I have to love Akko more too...

Says Diana.

\- But you already love me enough, Diana.

Say Akko.

\- I don't want it to be a reason to change my destiny.

Says Diana.

\- I'll be the reason for your happiness, Diana, which is much better.

Say Akko.

\- You need to create more intimacy, be closer, shower together, lose your shame, changes your clothes together and touch your bodies.

Says Hannah.

\- Hannah is right, you also need to create more closeness, understand each other more, you are just going through a passion and you need to develop this relationship further.

Says Barbara.

\- Got it.

Says Diana.

\- We're gonna help you mature with relationships Diana.

Says Hannah.

\- And you aren’t frustrated, Akko.

Says Barbara.

\- I'm used to not being able to do it first time, I thought something like that would happen.

Say Akko.

\- Who knew you were maturing, Akko?

Says Barbara.

\- Maybe this way I'll impress Diana more.

Say Akko.

\- At least you did it.

Says Diana.

\- We're gonna find another couple to go with us on Valentine's Day. What do you think, Diana?

Say Akko.

\- It would be perfect, and maybe in that time we'll be closer.

Says Diana.

They fly back to Luna Nova and a while later Hannah and Barbara go to the red team room.

\- What are you doing here?

Say Sucy.

\- Diana asked us to stay somewhere else and we couldn't find a room with space.

Says Barbara.

\- She told us that she needed to do more in-depth studies of the love stone with Akko and that she needed the whole room to do that, after that we only hear moans.

Says Hannah.

See you, Love Stone...


	18. Christmas

December 24, 2014, Akko, Lotte and Sucy were decorating their room for Christmas.

\- Is it really true what the principal said, Lotte?

Say Akko.

\- Yes, if our room is the best decorated our team gets an extra week off.

Says Lotte.

\- Let's go into town and get some decorations.

Say Sucy.

\- Our room will be wonderful.

Say Akko.

In the green room of the team, Amanda, Jasminka and Constanze were preparing to go to the city.

\- Are we gonna decorate our room?

Say Jasminka.

\- Me and Cons have a better idea.

Say Amanda.

\- Really?

Say Jasminka.

\- We don't want a silly week off; we'll be spending Christmas with the blue and red teams together.

Say Amanda.

\- Let's go to the city to buy some decorations and gifts, we've already talked to them.

Says Stanbot.

In the room of the blue team Diana, Hannah and Barbara are also talking about Christmas.

\- What are we gonna do about Christmas?

Says Barbara.

\- Our room is sure to win easy.

Says Hannah.

\- Our competition is kind of unfair, I have a better idea.

Says Diana.

\- Which one?

They say Hannah and Barbara.

\- We will call the green and red teams to celebrate with us, but only if they agree.

Says Diana.

Later they go to the city and the teams meet.

\- Akko, Diana!

Say Amanda.

You two go to Amanda.

\- What was it this time, Amanda?

Say Akko.

\- Wait a minute, I have an interesting idea, but I don't know if you'll agree.

Say Amanda.

\- I have an idea about Christmas too.

Says Diana.

\- How about we all spend Christmas together and ignore this competition?

Say Amanda.

\- I also thought of this same idea, you could come to our team's room, there's plenty of room there.

Says Diana.

\- I loved this idea, who needs a week off and we can spend an unforgettable Christmas together.

Say Akko.

\- We're just gonna buy some decorations and gifts.

Say Amanda.

\- Can either of you cook?

Says Diana.

\- I know! I know! I can make the food.

Say Akko.

\- So let's get ready.

Says Diana.

A few hours go by and it's already night in the room of the blue team that is all decorated, as they decided to celebrate together, the evaluation of the room of the three teams was canceled, Akko prepared traditional Christmas food, Amanda, Constanze and Diana decorated the room, they keep enjoying the day telling about adventures they lived and future couples.

\- Akko and Diana were a couple we didn't expect.

Say Amanda.

\- Who knew the rivals came to date?

Says Hannah.

\- I told you, I don't consider Akko a rival.

Says Diana.

\- But did we have a rivalry at first admit Diana?

Say Akko.

\- Let's not talk about it, Akko.

Says Diana.

\- Let's talk about the couples here.

Say Amanda.

\- Come on, let's go,

Says Hannah.

\- Amanda and Constanze also made a beautiful couple, I always cheered for them.

Say Jasminka.

\- What about Frank, Lotte? That boy seemed to have really taken an interest in you.

Says Hannah.

\- No, no, no, no.

Say Sucy.

\- Sucy?

They all say.

\- It's nothing, forget it.

Say Sucy.

\- So Sucy likes Lotte?

Say Amanda.

\- Amanda!

Say Sucy blushed.

\- Then why did you get all mad when Hannah talked about Frank taking an interest in Lotte?

Say Amanda.

\- It’s nothing.

Say Sucy.

\- Girls! We're not gonna fight over it, so why not talk about something else?

Says Lotte.

\- Lotte's right, we don't have to fight today.

Say Akko.

\- Are you guys gonna keep running away from it anyway?

Say Amanda.

\- Amanda!

They all say.

\- Okay, so how about some truth or dare?

Say Amanda.

\- Let's go!

Say Akko.

\- I don't know, Akko, it could end up getting in some kind of trouble.

Says Diana.

\- I promise it will be forbidden to make challenges that could harm us.

Say Amanda.

They begin to play for real and challenge, many of the challenges were for the girls of the couples to kiss each other, touch each other's breasts, tell some truths that the couples did, things that the three couples did with ease until the bottle points to Lotte being challenged by Amanda.

\- Truth or dare?

Say Amanda.

\- Truth.

Says Lotte.

\- Is it true you like Sucy?

Say Amanda.

\- Amanda!

They all say.

\- You've agreed to get into the game and we're all playing in complete peace.

Say Amanda.

\- So dare then.

Says Lotte.

\- I dare you to kiss Sucy.

Say Amanda.

\- Amanda! You just want to cause...

Say Sucy.

Lotte pulls Sucy through the collar and kisses her, they all looking at them in amazement.

\- I did, now can we continue?

Says Lotte.

\- Let's stop playing that.

Says Diana.

\- Just when it was interesting.

Say Amanda.

\- Come on, O'Neill, we're already overreacting here.

Says Diana.

\- So what are we gonna do?

Say Amanda.

\- We can eat.

Say Akko.

\- But it hasn't been midnight yet.

Says Diana.

\- Stop being a pain in the ass, Diana. I made the food so you can eat as much as you want. Midnight we open the presents. How's that?

Say Akko.

\- It's just that at home, that's how they did it.

Says Diana.

\- We're not in your house now, Diana, so we can have our rules.

Say Akko.

\- I agree with Akko.

Say Amanda.

\- This is my first happy Christmas.

Says Diana.

Diana kisses Akko.

\- I love you Akko.

Says Diana.

\- I love you too, Diana.

Say Akko.

They eat and then at midnight fireworks begin to burst around Luna Nova, they hug each other, the three couples kiss each other, Lotte and Sucy are looking at eachother blushing, the girls look at it and begin to dare them to kiss again, then Lotte and Sucy kiss each other only because the girls asked, open the gifts of what they won, only even more because it is there an unforgettable Christmas between them who sleep there in the room of the blue team with plenty of space. The team that won the best room contest was the lilac team formed by Avery, Mary and Blair.

Merry Christmas, lesbian witches...


	19. The Lilac Team

December 29, 2014 in the room of the lilac team, Hannah and Barbara will sleep in their room due to studies about the love stone that Diana and Akko were doing.

\- Hi, Hannah and Barbara.

Says Avery.

\- Sorry to bother you. That Diana and Akko are always doing studies about the love stone.

Says Hannah.

\- You can stay here, we don't have anything to do today.

Says Avery.

Hannah and Barbara enter the room of the lilac team.

\- But what are these studies of the stone of love?

Says Mary.

\- It's hard to explain.

Says Hannah.

\- Is it something about dating?

Says Mary.

\- I already know what it is.

Say blush Avery.

\- That's right, Avery.

Says Hannah.

\- Avery speaks to me, please.

Says Mary.

Avery talks in Mary's ear and she gets confused...

\- What? I don't understand anything.

Says Mary.

\- How innocent you are, Mary, poor Avery for holding you up.

Says Hannah.

\- Hannah!

Says Barbara.

\- I like that innocent little Mary way.

Says Avery.

\- Do you like me, Avery? As a girlfriend?

Says Mary.

Avery blushes on time and starts walking backwards.

\- Avery?

Says Hannah.

\- Did I say something? I'm just kidding, Avery.

Says Mary.

Hannah and Barbara look at each other.

\- We can help them as a favor by letting us stay here.

Says Barbara.

\- They've been doing this for a long time now, your help will be welcome.

Say Blair.

Avery and Mary look at each other, Avery blushes and Mary gets confused.

\- Don't I get it?

Says Mary.

\- I'm not gonna say anything, Mary.

Says Avery.

\- You're gonna tell me anything, Avery.

Says Hannah.

\- Me?

Says Avery.

\- Mary wants to take a walk with me and Blair? Hannah's gonna have a little chat with Avery.

Says Barbara.

\- It could be.

Says Mary.

Mary goes with Barbara and Blair for a walk while Hannah talks to Avery.

\- Are you gonna wait?

Says Hannah.

\- Waiting?

Says Avery.

\- Mary likes you too, don't you see?

Says Hannah.

\- I know she likes me, but I'm afraid to cause something worse.

Says Avery.

\- What do you mean?

Says Hannah.

\- Mary told me her parents would kick her out of the house if they found out she was a lesbian.

Says Avery.

\- I understand you, Avery, but that's no barrier.

Says Hannah.

\- What do you mean, no, I'd be the cause for kicking Mary out of the house.

Says Avery.

\- Talk more about it, Avery. I got kicked out of the house for that too.

Says Hannah.

\- Really?

Says Avery.

\- My parents found out I was dating Barbara and they were mad at me. I had no choice but to live on the street, but luckily Barbara took me to her family home who welcomed me very well.

Says Hannah.

\- But you two are from here in the United Kingdom and outside that you are upper-class witches.

Says Avery.

\- Class says nothing about this Avery, as I said you need to talk to Mary, if you really love each other.

Says Hannah.

\- But I'm Canadian Hannah, as Mary would come to my family home, I live very far away.

Says Avery.

\- And when you graduate? We're gonna be 18 and if you want you can live around here and stay close to Mary.

Says Hannah.

\- I didn't think about it, I could get some work this time, get a place for myself and then Mary will have a place to stay.

Says Avery.

\- She could also stay with you in Canada.

Says Hannah.

\- But I'd rather do it this way.

Says Avery.

\- Got it.

Says Hannah.

Meanwhile, Barbara, Mary and Blair were talking.

\- What about Mary, do you like Avery?

Says Barbara.

\- I do like Avery. She's very nice.

Says Mary.

\- Am I talking about liking as a girlfriend?

Says Barbara,

\- I like her anyway, but Avery always gets weird when I talk about it.

Says Mary.

\- So you've already proposed to her?

Says Barbara.

\- And like, you've already said it in front of me.

Say Blair.

\- It's just that Avery always takes it away, like she doesn't want me.

Says Mary.

\- I don't think that's it, Mary. She's blushing about it all.

Says Barbara.

\- Then what would it be? If she likes me, why didn't she ever propose? She knows I like her.

Says Mary.

\- You'll see there's something holding her, Mary.

Says Barbara.

\- What would that be? I try anyway, but she keeps changing the subject.

Says Mary.

\- Did you say something that would make her not want you?

Says Barbara.

\- The only thing I said that was more serious was that I would be kicked out of the house if my parents found out I was a lesbian.

Says Mary.

\- Why did you say that? That must have left her with a weight.

Says Barbara.

\- I didn't know it would be that bad, I don't care if I get kicked out of the house, when I graduate I'll be 18 years old.

Says Mary.

\- Still, Mary, she's gonna feel guilty that you have to leave your house.

Says Barbara.

\- And what do I do?

Says Mary.

\- Talk to her, get it right about that.

Says Barbara.

\- All right, I'll talk to her.

Says Mary.

Mary, Blair and Barbara return to the lilac team room and Avery jumps on Mary kissing.

\- You promise to forgive me for that, Mary?

Says Avery.

\- Forgive me for what?

Says Mary.

\- Because you're leaving your house because of our love.

Says Avery.

\- I don't care Avery, we can turn our backs on that.

Says Mary.

-Know that you both have our support.

Says Hannah.

\- Your daughters will be very beautiful.

Says Barbara.

\- Daughters? But a lesbian couple can't have daughters.

Says Avery.

\- That's what the fertility stone is for.

Says Hannah.

\- Fertility stone? Is that a code you guys invented to adopt kids?

Says Avery.

Hannah shows her necklace to Avery.

\- That's a fertility stone, if Barbara and I drop a drop of blood on it and one of us holding it with both hands on the waist line can make you pregnant.

Says Hannah.

\- I didn't know there was such a thing.

Says Avery.

\- You can ask Diana to help you form your fertility stone.

Says Hannah.

\- Only you two can use the fertility stone you created.

Says Barbara.

See you, lesbian witches.

Avery Wong: A Canadian and Chinese descendant, Avery is a reserved girl, she doesn't like stupid people very much, she's the representative of the lilac team, she has a passion for Mary, she's a friend of Hannah and Barbara, her family lives in a Chinatown in Toronto, there is not much room to live next to Mary, so she decided to move on her own to the United Kingdom. she have short dark hair up to the shoulder line, dark blue eyes, 1.54 m high, 44 kg and was born on April 18, 1998.

Mary Brooks: A British girl, Mary is an extrovert, funny and funny girl, she is very innocent and naive, a girl from the lilac team, in love with Avery, her family lives in Cambridge is a very traditional and conservative family putting a condition in which they would expel her if they knew she was a lesbian. They have long dark hair stuck with bangs, blue eyes, 1,60m high, 48kg and was born on August 21, 1998.


	20. Valentine's Day

On February 14, 2015, it's Valentine's Day in Luna Nova, some couples of girls stroll around Luna Nova, two students from Appleton visit Luna Nova, Diana, Akko, Constanze, Amanda, Avery and Mary gather in the room of the lilac team.

\- Ready to get the love stone?

Say Akko.

\- More than ever.

Says Mary.

\- Will we get the love stone this time?

Says Diana.

\- Of course, my love.

Say Akko.

Akko kisses Diana.

They grab their brooms and start going to the cave of love stone, meanwhile two girls from the orange team were walking down the hall talking were Holly and Sarah Benhardt.

\- Do you know what day it is today, Holly?

Says Sarah.

\- Are you gonna tell me you're a lesbian? This school is full of lesbian girls.

Says Holly.

\- Of course not Holly, I knew that today two students from Appleton's academy came to Luna Nova.

Says Sarah.

\- So it's our chance to catch some boys.

Says Holly.

\- Will one be interested in me? Usually they like short girls like you Holly.

Says Sarah.

\- You have your charm Sarah, there's taste in everything and you're very cute.

Says Holly.

In a corridor near there Andrew and Frank were walking and talking.

\- Why did you take me here?

Says Andrew.

\- We'll relax and get some cuties, I'll go out with Lotte and you can go out with that girl of the hat.

Says Frank.

\- Akko is a lesbian, Frank, and she's dating Diana.

Says Andrew.

\- Too bad, but there's not just her and Diana in the world, this academy is full of girls.   
Says Frank.

\- Most of these girls are lesbians.

Says Andrew.

\- But the ones that aren't lesbians dream to have a boyfriend like you.

Says Frank.

Andrew and Frank meet Hannah, Barbara, Lotte and Sucy walking in front of them, Frank soon goes to Lotte to flirt her.

\- Hello beautiful Lotte, what an inconvenient day not?

Says Frank.

Sucy comes in soon and pushes Frank.

\- Get away from her.

Say Sucy.

\- I'm no monster, no weird girl.

Says Frank.

\- Sucy's not a weird girl, she's my friend!

Says Lotte.

\- I'm sorry for the offense, beautiful Lotte.

Says Frank.

\- Frank, Lotte's a lesbian, leave her alone.

Says Hannah.

\- You're talking that to keep the beautiful Lotte away from me, little couple.

Says Frank.

\- Leave Lotte alone, Frank. Let's go for a walk somewhere else.

Says Andrew.

Hannah, Barbara, Lotte and Sucy pass straight through the two who continue to walk the corridors.

\- Is it really true about the beautiful Lotte?

Says Frank.

\- If she is, you have to accept man; like you said before there’s more girls in the world besides Lotte and this place is full of girls.

Says Andrew.

\- So are you interested too?

Says Frank.

\- No I’m not interested. I only came because I'm your friend.

Says Andrew.

The two end up meeting Sarah and Holly who were distracted talking.

\- Hey Andrew, look at two cuties.

Says Frank.

\- Did you call me a cutie?

Say blushing Holly.

Holly goes to Frank who's blushed.

\- What's the matter, the cat bit your tongue? I think the kitten here can bite the rest.

Says Holly.

\- Holly! That way you'll scare the boys away.

Says Sarah.

\- (I've never seen this girl before, the other must be Diana's mother's niece).

Sarah looks at Andrew and he has a vision of her moving her hair slowly.

\- I've seen you before. You're the Hanbridge boy who came to visit us last time.

Says Sarah.

\- Yeah, It's me, Andrew Hanbridge.

Says Andrew.

\- Boy you looks shy as if you never seen a girl in your life.

Says Holly snapping his fingers at Frank.

\- Hello, my name is Frank.

Says Frank.

\- So, Frank, are you going to be like a statue or are you going to decide to act soon and kiss this mouth?

Says Holly pointing at her mouth.

\- Forgive me for my friend, she's acting kind of unthinking.

Says Sarah.

Sarah offers her arm to Andrew.

\- (A tall, beautiful girl, and she's polite).

\- Yeah. We're gonna walk around Luna Nova, I'm gonna want a kiss of that Frank.

Says Holly.

\- Of course, Holly.

Says Frank.

The four go for a walk through Luna Nova, while the three couples arrive at the island where the cave of the love stone is located.

\- Here we are, this is where the stone of love lies.

Says Diana.

\- Is there any danger around here?

Say Amanda.

\- No, Amanda here is totally safe.

Say Akko.

\- Seriously, what a dull place.

Say Amanda.

They enter the cave, Akko and Diana are the first to take off their shoes, go into the puddle and kiss each other.

\- So that's it?

Say Amanda.

A glow emanates above both their heads and the stone of love falls on Akko's head.

\- Hey! Amanda!

Say Akko.

\- It wasn't me. It was the stone that fell on your head.

Say Amanda.

\- We did it! We did it!

Say Akko and Diana.

They take the love stone and almost kiss each other again, but come out of the puddle to kiss.

\- Which one of us is going now?

Says Avery.

\- I'm going with the cons.

Say Amanda.

Amanda and Cons kiss and get the stone of love.

\- We did it! We did it!

Says Constanze.

\- Does she talk?

Says Avery.

\- It's us now.

Says Mary.

Mary and Avery kiss and get the stone of love.

\- This meeting of ours was interesting, Cavendish, I thought it would be more boring.

Say Amanda.

\- My destiny Akko, you've changed my destiny.

Says Diana.

\- You just created a new one for yourself, Diana.

Say Akko.

\- A destiny at your side.

Says Diana.

\- We're gonna live very well in our little house, Mary.

Says Avery.

\- Of course and our daughter Sophie will be very happy by our side.

Says Mary.

\- And I can stay with you at Germany Cons? My parents don't like me.

Say Amanda.

\- Uh-huh.

Says Constanze.

See you, couple witches...

Sarah Benhardt: A tall and beautiful witch, Sarah is the leader of the orange team, recently made friends with Holly McLaren, she is not a lesbian and has interest in boys, she has a lot of friendship for the girls of the lilac team. She has long red-brown hair, reddish eyes, 1.75m high, 57 kg and was born on February 6, 1998.


	21. Finally dating

In the red team room Lotte, Sucy, Hannah and Barbara were talking.

\- Sucy do you like Lotte?

Say Hannah?

\- Me?

Say blushing Sucy.

\- Admit Sucy, you like Lotte, the way you got jealous when Frank showed up.

Says Hannah.

\- I wasn't jealous, I just want that boy to stay away from Lotte and she feels uncomfortable around him.

Say Sucy.

\- So you didn't even like our Christmas kiss?

Says Lotte starting to cry.

\- No, Lotte, I liked it.

Say Sucy.

\- Then why do you keep fooling me? I like you very much, Sucy. I want to be with you like Akko is with Diana.

Says Lotte.

\- You... You like... me?

Say Sucy.

\- I do like Sucy, but you keep fooling around with me, I thought I'd be the shy one in the relationship.

Says Lotte.

\- Do you see Sucy? Lotte's wanting you.

Says Hannah.

Sucy keeps looking down blushed but look up determined.

\- Lotte... You want to be my girlfriend?

Say Sucy.

\- Yes, I do, Sucy. We're gonna be like Akko and Diana.

Says Lotte.

\- Or even better than them.

Say Sucy.

Sucy and Lotte kiss each other.

\- Another couple formed by Barbara.

Says Hannah.

\- We're very good at forming couples.

Says Barbara.

\- But what about the two of us?

Says Hannah.

Barbara pulls Hannah and they kiss each other. In a corridor near Holly, Sarah, Andrew and Frank were talking.

\- I think we've been here long enough.

Says Andrew.

\- I agree, too.

Says Frank blushed.

\- Are you guys leaving? I didn't even enjoy Frank.

Says Holly.

\- I'm sorry, Holly. We can see each other another day.

Says Frank.

Holly pulls Frank out of the collar and kisses him.

\- Holly!

Says Sarah.

\- I think it's good you talk to me again, Frank. You don't want to see me mad. Now you are mine.

Says Holly.

\- Of... Of course, Holly.

Says Frank.

\- This Holly always act like that anyway, I'll be able to see you again Andrew, we can talk more through messages.

Says Sarah.

Sarah and Holly pass their numbers on to Andrew and Frank.

\- Don't even think about ignoring my messages, Frank.

Says Holly.

They say goodbye and leave from Luna Nova and talk on the way to Appleton.

\- I thought it would be more interesting to come to Luna Nova. Now I'm terrified of that Holly girl.

Says Frank.

\- I kind of liked it. That Sarah Benhardt got me.

Says Andrew.

\- I see my friend has finally taken an interest in a girl.

Says Frank.

\- I don't know, Frank, she seems different from the other students of Luna Nova, so mysterious, polite.

Says Andrew.

\- Just like Lotte, except she's a tall girl.

Says Frank.

\- Forget about Lotte, Holly is liking you, take advantage of the opportunity you have.

Says Andrew.

\- But Lotte is so perfect and cute, this Holly is so different, she's cute, but her way.

Says Frank.

\- Think about giving Holly a chance, maybe you'll be happy together, out that may be true what the girls said about Lotte.

Says Andrew.

\- I don't know man, I'll talk more about Holly about this, if it's really true this about Lotte, I'll give this girl a chance, but what about you my friend? What are you gonna do about the tall lady? In my opinion, I prefer the shorter ones.

It says Frank.

\- She's got me, you know. I even like her, I'm just gonna let happen, man. But I'm afraid of my father.

Says Andrew.

\- Why man?

Says Frank.

\- I have an arranged marriage with Diana Cavendish.

Says Andrew.

\- I'd forgotten that, but be strong man, face your father, it's your destiny and not his.

Says Frank.

\- I'll try, but I don't know if this is gonna work.

Says Andrew.

Later the three couples arrive in Luna Nova, they go to their rooms, Diana and Akko go to the blue team room where the ingredients of the fertility stone were.

\- We're here.

Says Diana.

\- So how did it go?

Says Barbara.

\- We did it.

Says Diana.

Diana takes the love stone that was in her pocket and shows it to Hannah and Barbara.

\- That's wonderful.

Says Barbara.

They go to where the other relics were on a table.

\- Shall we, Akko?

Says Diana.

\- But do you already want Marianne now?

Say Akko.

\- No, Akko, we're just gonna make the fertility stone.

Says Diana.

They raise their arm pointing their wand up.

\- Fusionae Magicae!

Say Diana and Akko.

By reciting the spell a glow emanates and the fertility stone is formed.

\- We did it! We did it!

Say Diana and Akko.

Diana makes a necklace with the fertility stone and delivers it to Akko.

\- Thank you, Diana.

Say Akko.

\- Take good care of our Mary.

Says Diana.

\- I'll take care of it.

Say Akko.

Diana and Akko kiss.

\- We've got something new to tell you two, Akko will love to know.

Says Hannah.

\- Lotte and Sucy started dating.

Says Barbara.

\- Really?

Say Akko surprised.

\- We help the two get together.

Says Barbara.

\- After much insistence.

Says Hannah.

\- Andrew and Frank came here.

Says Barbara.

\- What are they doing here?

Says Diana.

\- I think Andrew came because Frank took him here with the intention of seeing Lotte.

Says Barbara.

\- Yeah, because Frank likes Lotte.

Say Akko.

\- Except Sucy came along all jealous trying to get him away from Lotte.

Says Barbara.

\- So then the two of us made them talk a little more.

Says Hannah.

\- They went so fast.

Says Barbara.

\- I'm sorry to leave you here alone, love, I want to see them, all right with you?

Say Akko.

\- Of course Akko, they're your friends, I'll see you tomorrow, my love.

Says Diana.

Akko and Diana kiss each other, she goes to the red team's room and when she enters she meets Lotte and Sucy kissing.

\- This is a dream I've always wanted to see you two together!

Say Akko.

\- Akko?

Say Lotte and Sucy.

\- You can be sure I'm very supportive of you two together.

Say Akko.

\- Apparently you got Akko.

Says Lotte looking at Akko's necklace

\- Stop looking at it, Lotte, just because I don't have anything.

Say Sucy.

\- You're jealous, Sucy.

Says Lotte.

See you, lesbian witches...

Lotte Jansson: A Finnish witch who likes to read Night Fall, was the first to help Akko get into Luna Nova, is an affectionate and reserved girl, in love with Sucy. she have short blond hair, wear glasses, has freckles, blue eyes, 1.56m high, 47kg and was born on September 6, 1998.

Sucy Manbavaran: A witch from the Philippines, Sucy is a reserved girl who loves mushrooms and poisons, likes to test her experiences on her friends of the red team, despite having a rough way Sucy is a great friend, in love with Lotte. She have long pink hair, red eyes, 1.63 high, 45 kg and was born on 31 December 1998.


	22. The trip to Japan

1 June 2015, The first year in Luna Nova for some witches ends, starting the summer holidays, Ley's line is open for witches to move freely, Akko manages to pass the year without needing recovery classes, Diana is packing her bags.

\- You're leaving Luna Nova Diana?

Says Hannah.

\- No, Hannah, I'm just gonna travel.

Says Diana.

Diana shows a ticket to Hannah.

\- Japan? Are you going to travel with Akko?

Says Hannah.

\- Yes, I want to meet her family, but Akko had no money to get there so I paid for two tickets for both of us.

Says Diana.

\- And Akko already knows?

Says Hannah.

\- Yeah, I already told her.

Says Diana.

\- And she liked it?

Says Hannah.

\- He got all bouncy and cheerful.

Says Diana.

\- Same Akko as always, Diana.

Says Hannah.

\- It's lucky you two, you'll have the whole room for two weeks, enjoy it a lot.

Says Diana.

In the room of the red team Akko was packing his suitcase all excited.

\- I can't believe Diana's taking me to Japan!

Say Akko.

\- So that's why I was packing the Akko bags.

Says Lotte.

\- That means the room's just gonna be our Lotte.

Say Sucy.

\- Two weeks in my hometown next to my beloved.

Say Akko.

\- Have a nice trip, Akko.

Says Lotte.

\- I'll love, I'll tell you everything that's gonna happen to you.

Say Akko.

\- No need now go as soon as possible, I want to enjoy Lotte as much privacy as possible.

Say Sucy.

\- Sucy!

Says Lotte.

\- All right, Lotte, have a nice trip, Akko.

Say Sucy.

Akko meets Diana in the hallways of Luna Nova and they kiss each other.

\- I look forward to meeting your Akko family.

Says Diana.

\- Thank you so much, Diana. I love you so much.

Say Akko.

\- I love you, too, Akko.

Says Diana.

Many hours later Diana and Akko arrive in Japan in Tokyo.

\- Yay finally in Japan, love.

Say Akko.

\- Where do you live?

Says Diana.

\- Shibukawa, near Mount Haruna, is about three hours from here, but at least it will be quiet, I will enjoy and help you to walk here in Japan.

Say Akko.

A few hours later Akko and Diana arrive at the Kagari family home.

\- It's a simple place, but I hope you like Diana.

Say Akko.

\- It's a nice house up to Akko.

Says Diana.

_\- That voice? Akko?_

Say??????.

Akko's mother listens and runs to hug her daughter.

_\- Akko! I missed you so much._

Say Saori.

_\- Me too, Mom._

Say Akko.

_\- Hayato! Akko came to visit us._

Say Saori.

_\- Akko!_

Says Hayato hugging Akko.

_\- And who is this girl?_

Say Saori.

_\- She's my girlfriend Diana Cavendish._

Say Akko.

_\- Girlfriend?_

Akko's parents say shocked.

_\- You know I'm a lesbian, I don't know why the surprise._

Say Akko.

_\- Hi Diana Cavendish, I'm Saori Kagari and this is my husband Hayato._

Say Saori.

_\- Mom, Diana doesn't understand Japanese._

Say Akko.

_\- I can understand yes, Akko, the pleasure is all mine to meet you._

Says Diana. 

_\- And you speak very well, Diana. My daughter has good taste. Isn't that Hayato?_

Say Saori.

_\- Yes, of course, my love._

Say Hayato.

_\- Come on._

Say Saori.

Diana and Akko enter the Kagari family residence.

_\- I was making dinner, in a few minutes it'll be ready._

Say Saori.

\- Come on, Diana. I'll show you my family's residence.

Say Akko.

Akko walks out showing the rooms of the house until she gets to her room.

\- This here is my room and as you can see my collection of cards from Chariot.

Say Akko.

\- Now complete.

Says Diana.

Diana puts her letter with Akko's collection.

\- I had a complete collection before, but my cousins threw away my cards with only the one I kept with all the affection.

Says Diana.

\- You now have a complete collection again, this collection is ours.

Say Akko.

Akko kisses Diana.

\- Oh, thank you...

Says Diana.

\- Come on, I'll show you something magical about my family.

Say Akko.

\- I thought it wasn't from a family of witches.

Says Diana.

\- But I'm not, that magic thing seems to carry a curse I don't know.

Say Akko.

Akko and Diana go to a room where they had a Katana stored in a sheath resting on a wooden stand along with a scroll.

\- That's it right here.

Say Akko.

\- That's interesting.

Says Diana.

\- Whatever it takes, don't touch that Katana.

Say Akko.

\- Why is there something about her?

Says Diana.

\- I don't know what's wrong with it, but my mother always told me it was extremely dangerous.

Say Akko.

_\- Yes Akko, this katana caused a massacre in this residence 120 years ago, someone touched it, they say it contained a spirit of a witch who was our ancestor._

Say Saori.

_\- Wait a minute? I'm a descendant of a witch?_

Say Akko.

_\- The last witch of this family was more than 350 years ago Akko and our family stopped being a family of witches at the same time. Food's ready, girls._

Say Saori.

Akko and Diana go to the kitchen to eat, Akko shows Diana how to eat using hashis, they later go to a thermal spring in the residence.

\- I liked your family, love.

Says Diana.

\- How nice to have enjoyed it.

Say Akko.

\- They treated me super well, and even liked me, I didn't imagine it would be like that.

Says Diana.

\- And how did you imagine love?

Say Akko.

\- I don't know,I figured it would cause a mess because you're a lesbian or it could even cause something worse.

Says Diana.

\- This is not the Cavendish residence, love.

Say Akko.

\- It's the first time I've seen a family as happy as yours.

Says Diana.

Saori show up entering the spring, Diana becomes dull hiding.

_\- You don't have to be ashamed, Diana. We're all girls._

Say Saori.

_\- In UK doesn't have this habit of us being like this._

Says Diana.

_\- I'd forgotten love, I'm sorry._

Say Akko.

_\- It's okay if it's a habit, I don't need to hide._

Says Diana.

_\- I see my daughter has good taste._

Say Saori.

See you, Japanese witches...


	23. The Hanbridge Family

June 3, 2015 at the Hanbridge family residence, Andrew invites Sarah Benhardt to visit him, during that time they managed to get along and are even dating.

\- How nice of you to come, my love.

Says Andrew.

\- It's a beautiful residence, I have to admit.

Says Sarah.

Andrew and Sarah kiss each other.

\- You can come in and be welcome.

Says Andrew.

Sarah enters the Hanbridge family residence, they take a walk until Andrew gets to his father.

\- What girl is this Andrew? Are you seeing witches again?

Says Paul.

\- That's my girlfriend Sarah Benhardt.

Says Andrew.

\- Girlfriend? What's the story? What about our deal?

It says Paul.

\- Deal? What deal is your father talking about?

Says Sarah.

\- Don't you know? That's wonderful, so I can get rid of profiteer witches.

It says Paul.

\- Sarah's not a profiteer, father.

Says Andrew.

\- It may not be, but she needs to know that someday you're gonna split up.

Says Paul.

\- What do you mean, splitting up with Andrew?

Says Sarah.

\- I'm sorry I didn't say this before, but my father is talking about the deal he made with the Cavendish family in which I would have to marry Diana Cavendish to seal that deal.

Says Andrew.

\- But Diana is dating Atsuko Kagari, she's a lesbian.

Says Sarah.

\- This contract has already been signed and the day Diana turns 22 I'm going to have to marry her unless she gets pregnant from someone other than me.

Says Andrew.

\- But that's horrible. That's gonna hurt me, Diana, Atsuko and even you. Mr. Hanbridge, I wonder if you can't review this.

Says Sarah.

\- I don't go back on contracts, what I can tell you is that you enjoy the time you have left.

It says Paul.

\- What if I get pregnant with Andrew? That contract would also be broken.

Says Sarah.

\- Unfortunately not Sarah, that only hurts Diana Cavendish.

Says Andrew.

\- What a horror, Mr. Hanbridge. How did you allow this contract to be made?

Says Sarah.

\- That was long before Diana entered Luna Nova, my father still didn't like witches very much and Diana's aunt doesn't like her very much.

Says Andrew.

\- Now that they've signed, there's no going back.

Says Paul.

\- It's just a piece of paper, Mr. Hanbridge.

Says Sarah.

\- Unfortunately, it's a contract made by Diana's aunt using magic.

Says Andrew.

\- I get it. A magic contract can't be broken.

Says Sarah.

\- Unless Akko and Diana got that fertility stone, I hope it's real.

Says Andrew.

\- Are you gonna believe that kind of nonsense?

Says Paul.

\- They're witches, why not believe it?

Says Andrew.

\- They got the fertility stone and it wasn't just the two of them I saw more than one couple with a necklace with the same stone, I asked a friend of mine and she told me it was the fertility stone.

Says Sarah.

\- Really?

Says Andrew surprised.

\- It's a soft stone with a heart inside and a purple color, Professor Chariot helps many witches by picking up a relic they need to form the fertility stone, Diana talks to her mother to help too, I always see them both helping.

Says Sarah.

\- You see, Dad, I don't need to split with Sarah.

Says Andrew.

\- And I'm gonna be very happy with you.

Says Sarah hugging Andrew.

\- I hope this nonsense is really real, I liked the girlfriend you got.

Says Paul.

In Japan Diana and Akko were having fun walking around the city, walking hand in hand, until a little girl walking with her mother meets them.

_\- Mom, these are the two girls who saved the world that day._

Says the little girl.

_\- That's really Aika._

Says Aika's mother.

Aika's running to both of us.

_\- You saved the world, you're my heroines. I could take a picture with you._

Says Aika.

_\- What?_

Say Akko.

Akko gets emotional, the two of them take a picture with Aika.

_\- When I grow up, I want to be a witch like you._

Says Aika.

A girl shows up behind Akko and Diana.

_\- Akko!_

Say???????.

_\- Ah Keiko, good to see you._

Say Akko.

Keiko runs to hug Akko.

_\- I saw that you saved the world with this beautiful blonde, I thought incredible._

Say Keiko.

_\- That beautiful blonde is my girlfriend Keiko._

Say Akko.

_\- How nice of you to finally get a girlfriend and is a beautiful Westerner._

Say Keiko.

Diana gets blushed.

\- You don't have to be embarrassed, love. Keiko is a childhood friend of mine.

Say Akko.

\- Hello, my name is Yamaguchi Keiko, I don't speak English that well.

Say Keiko.

_\- You don't need Yamaguchi Keiko. I can speak your language too. My name is Diana Cavendish._

Says Diana.

_\- You can just call me Keiko, I'm a great friend of Akko's, I'm a witch too and I'm surprised Akko can become a witch._

Say Keiko.

_\- Keiko always helped me when the other girls mocked me by wanting to be a witch like Chariot._

Say Akko.

_\- Nobody here liked Chariot, just me and Akko, and these girls still mocked Akko's lack of ability with spells._

Say Keiko.

_\- They were better witches than me._

Say Akko.

_\- I'm sorry about that time Akko, I shouldn't have told you to give up, it wasn't with bad intention._

Say Keiko.

_\- I understand, I was still 13 and you just wanted my good Keiko_.

Say Akko.

_\- She's become a better witch than I am._

Say Keiko.

_\- Check it out, Keiko._

Say Akko.

Akko shows the necklace with the fertility stone to Keiko.

_\- But it's just a necklace._

Say Keiko.

_\- That's the fertility stone._

Say Akko.

_\- How interesting, so it was real all the time, where did you get it?_

Say Keiko.

_\- Me and Diana that we did._

Say Akko.

_\- Teaches me how to do I'm dating a girl and I really want to start a family without having to adopt a child._

Say Keiko.

See you, signed witches...


	24. Charoix!

A few years have passed, Diana graduated in 2016 is now studying to succeed director Hobrooke in the head of Luna Nova, Akko became one of the best witches after Diana graduated, Croix was finally released, Chariot arranges a house in Weddinburg near the Cavendish residence, May 10 in Ley line Chariot was waiting for Croix, she hug her from behind.

\- How long Chariot Du Nord.

Say Croix.

\- That voice... Croix!

Say Chariot.

Chariot turns around and hugs Croix excited.

\- I missed you so much.

Say Chariot.

\- Me too, Chariot Du Nord.

Say Croix.

\- Come with me, Croix. I'll show you where you can stay.

Say Chariot.

\- What? I didn't think I'd have room to stay.

Say Croix.

\- And you're gonna be sleeping on the street?

Say Chariot.

\- It's the Chariot Du Nord way, I have no family remember.

Say Croix.

\- Then come with me.

Say Chariot.

Chariot and Croix are flying to Chariot's new home.

\- Welcome to our new home.

Say Chariot.

\- What do you mean?

Say Croix.

\- This house is yours too, Croix. Come and see.

Say Chariot.

\- But I deserve all that? After everything I've done.

Say Croix.

\- You've already paid for what you've done; now you have your chance to get back on your life and by my side if you want to.

Say Chariot.

\- To... Your side...

Say Croix.

\- Come see this here, Croix, you'll love it.

Say Chariot.

Chariot takes Croix to the basement of the house where has a lab.

\- You did... That for me?

Say Croix.

\- I did, Croix, because I love you.

Say Chariot.

\- You, uh... Do you love me?

Say Croix.

Croix feels a grip on his heart and puts his hand on his chest.

\- Croix!

Say Chariot.

Croix sits down and breathes briefly.

\- Croix! Now what do I do?

Say Chariot.

\- I'm fine, Chariot, my heart is not one of the best.

Say Croix.

\- But I thought you were free of it.

Say Chariot.

\- No Chariot, I'm still in trouble in my heart and is worse.

Say Croix.

Chariot hugs Croix.

\- I promise to take good care of you, Croix.

Say Chariot.

\- Why don't you let me suffer and die right away, Chariot Du Nord? I don't deserve all this, I've made you suffer so much.

Say Croix.

\- I didn’t care about the past, we have a present and a future to live in.

Say Chariot.

\- Would you agree to live this present and future with me?

Say Croix.

\- Of course, my love, we can even form the fertility stone together.

Say Chariot.

\- I almost forgot the fertility stone.

Say Croix.

Chariot takes a book on his shelf and shows it to Croix.

\- My great-grandmother had that book kept and it was made by her mother.

Say Chariot.

Croix opens the book and is amazed.

\- Your great-great-grandmother is a Cavendish? And her name is Diana?

Say Croix.

\- Yes, Croix, I was also surprised to find out that the Diana we know is the fourth of the Cavendish family.

Say Chariot.

\- I'm surprised to hear you're related to Diana.

Say Croix.

\- I've read this book more than once, we're going out on an adventure together through the relics of the fertility stone.

Say Chariot.

\- I want to have at least two daughters with you.

Say Croix.

\- My great-grandmother told me that this is a fertility stone that is broken into four fragments, so we can have four daughters if you like.

Say Chariot.

\- Four's a lot.

Say Croix.

\- And we can also use the fertility stone as a healing magic.

Say Chariot.

\- What do you mean?

Say Croix.

\- If your heart gets worse we use the fertility stone to heal you, they are very powerful, why not use it as a healing tool?

Say Chariot.

\- One day we can try.

Say Croix.

\- I know it's not a perfect place, but hope you like our home.

Say Chariot.

\- I loved Chariot Du Nord, but what can I give you in return?

Say Croix.

Chariot pulls Croix by the waist and kisses her.

\- You.

Say Chariot.

\- Uh... Me?

Say Croix blush.

\- Yes you Croix, I want to form a family with you.

Say Chariot.

Chariot kneels down and takes both Croix's hands.

\- Will you agree to marry me?

Say Chariot.

\- Me... Marry you Chariot Du Nord? Will I be able to make you happy?

Says Croix blushed.

\- You already make me happy, Croix.

Say Chariot.

\- Do I?

Say Croix blushed.

\- And it'll make me happier if you agree to marry me.

Say Chariot.

\- I agree to marry you, Chariot Du Nord.

Say Croix.

Croix feels a tightness in his heart and puts his hand on his chest feeling a little pain.

\- It's all right, Chariot, it'll be all right.

Say Croix.

\- I don't want to see you suffer my love.

Say Chariot.

\- Those heartbreaks I deserve for everything I've done.

Say Croix.

\- No, you don't, Croix. I promise I'll do everything I can to make you feel better.

Say Chariot.

\- I don't know what I'd do without you, Chariot Du Nord. You really are a blessing to my life.

Say Croix.

Croix kisses Chariot.

\- Our Charlotte will have the happiest mothers in the world.

Say Chariot.

\- She'll be beautiful like you, Chariot Du Nord.

Say Croix.

\- Or better yet, she can be beautiful and smart like you.

Say Chariot.

\- Can I be the first to be a mother?

Say Croix.

\- Okay, you can be Charlotte's mom and I'll be Violet's mom.

Say Chariot.

\- And when do you intend to have Violet?

Say Croix.

\- When Charlotte is older, she can help us raise her and learn how to be a mother too.

Say Chariot.

\- I hope she behaves herself and finds good boyfriends.

Say Croix.

\- That's if she's not going to get a girlfriend, she's quite capable of my students' daughters being the same age as Charlotte, especially Marianne.

Say Chariot.

\- Marianne?

Say Croix.

\- It's Akko and Diana's daughter, they'll use the fertility stone as soon as Akko graduates perhaps, Diana doesn't have time to wait to get pregnant.

Say Chariot.

\- But it's good she behaves, I'll keep my eyes open on our Charlotte.

Say Croix.

\- Calm down, love, we didn't even make the fertility stone and you already want to get discipline.

Say Chariot.

\- It's never too early to give discipline.

Say Croix.

See you, lesbian witches...

Croix Meridies: A technology-loving witch, Croix was responsible for almost destroying the world with Noir Rod but luckily was destroyed by Akko and Diana, Croix is very reserved and intelligent, being a student who was a prodigy when younger, she has a special feeling for Chariot, she have long wavy lilac hair full of bangs, green eyes, 1.71 m tall, 54 kg and was born on October 13, 1984.


	25. The Du Nord family

Croix finishes reading the book on the fertility stone, until on May 12, 2017 Croix and Chariot go to the Du Nord family home to pick up the first relic, Croix hears some shooting noises and hides behind Chariot, until Adeleine appears with a gun in her hand in front of both.

\- Chariot! Have you come to get another holy water?

Say Adeleine.

\- Hello great grandma Adeleine, I missed you, this is my girlfriend Croix.

Say Chariot.

\- Hello, Croix, come into our residence.

Say Adeleine.

Chariot and Croix enter the Du Nord family residence while Adeleine keeps her gun.

\- Chariot!

Say Anna and Ellie.

Anna and Ellie hug Chariot.

\- Good to see you, my dear granddaughter.

Says Anna.

\- Hello, daughter.

Say Ellie.

\- And who is this girl? Did you get a girlfriend?

Says Anna.

\- She's my future wife Croix.

Say Chariot.

\- He... Hello, ladies Du Nord.

Say Croix.

\- Your girlfriend's really pretty.

Say Ellie.

\- I've seen this girl before.

Say Adeleine.

\- What do you mean, you've seen me?

Say Croix.

\- You're that girl who was arrested for almost destroying the world.

Say Adeleine.

Croix keeps quiet.

\- Yes, she did, but Croix has paid for what she did.

Say Chariot.

\- Isn't that the girl who abandoned you when you were Shiny Chariot and also in Luna Nova?

Says Anna.

\- So you did this even more? And you want to marry my great-granddaughter?

Say Adeleine.

\- Bisa Adeleine, please, she's sorry, she's been through a lot of pain.

Say Chariot.

\- Then let your girlfriend explain herself, I want to know more about it.

Say Adeleine.

\- At first I was jealous that Chariot was chosen by Claiomh Solais so I did everything I could to get him, but I couldn't so I decided to put my plan into practice to get magical power and have the magic of the Gran Triskellion, I used Chariot's concerts, which made her stop because of what I did, years later I go to Luna Nova and do all this plan to open the seal using the hatred of all humanity, but ended up turning against me, I paid for all this. I just want Chariot to be happy.

Say Croix.

\- Look Croix, you've done a lot of evil throughout your life, if you show that you really are sorry and want to start over your life I don't see a problem, but don't make Chariot suffer.

Say Adeleine.

\- You two are a beautiful couple, if you really love each other and deserve each other you will have a wonderful daughter.

Say Ellie.

Croix feels a pinch in his heart and puts his hand on his chest.

\- Oh, thank you... I'll do... As much as possible for Chariot to be happy.

Say Croix.

\- Croix?

Say Adeleine.

\- It's just a squeeze... I'm okay. I'm okay.

Say Croix.

\- I'm a doctor if you want I can examine you.

Says Anna.

Anna takes Croix into a room and begins to examine Croix, a few minutes pass and Anna looks worried for Croix.

\- What is it, Anna?

Say Croix.

\- How old are you?

Says Anna.

\- I'm turning 33.

Say Croix.

\- I have some not-so-good news to tell you.

Says Anna.

\- Am I going to die?

Say Croix.

\- Your heart will only last until you're 50, and you'll have anxiety blackouts.

Says Anna.

\- So I won't hold out that long, I hope at least I can be a grandmother.

Say Chariot.

\- If you take care of yourself, you might even live longer than that, Croix.

Say Croix.

Croix looks down a little sad.

\- Don't be like that, Croix, maybe you'll find a way to heal yourselves, unfortunately I don't know the cure.

Says Anna.

Anna calls Chariot to enter Anna's room.

\- What about love?

Say Chariot.

Croix cries looking at Chariot.

\- Baby, I didn't make it.

Say Croix.

\- Didn't get what?

Say Chariot.

\- I'm gonna make you suffer a lot, I'm not gonna live that long.

Say Croix.

\- What do you mean, Croix?

Say Chariot.

\- Your grandmother examined me and my expectation is that I won't reach the age of 50.

Say Croix.

\- But we can use the fertility stone to heal your love.

Say Chariot.

\- But will I really be able to handle it? You said they can be used as a cure, but is it only momentary?

Say Croix.

\- I don't know love.

Say Chariot.

Croix and Chariot go to the room and Adeleine delivers a bottle of sacred water for both.

\- Use well, I want very strong tataranetas.

Say Adeleine.

\- They're gonna be Grandma.

Say Croix.

\- I thought I'd be great-great-grandmother by the time I got back, Anna didn't take so long to be a mother and she studied to be a doctor.

Say Adeleine.

\- And have you decided on the names?

Says Anna.

\- Charlotte and Violet.

Say Chariot.

\- You guys have good taste in names, they're gonna be pretty good-looking by the looks of it.

Says Anna.

\- We have to go now, another day we return here.

Say Chariot.

\- Bye Chariot and Croix, we'll love seeing you again.

They say Adeleine, Anna and Ellie.

\- And Croix, take good care of my great-granddaughter. If you don't...

Says Adeleine pointing a gun at Croix.

\- Great Grandma!

Say Chariot.

\- I'm just kidding, I like you, Croix, if it's good for my great-granddaughter, it's okay.

Say Adeleine.

Croix and Chariot are flying, Croix is heading south and Chariot is following.

\- Where you're going, love, our home is up north.

Say Chariot.

\- You'll know.

Say Croix.

\- Will it take long?

Say Chariot.

\- A little, you know, I liked your family, your mother is a sweet person, your grandmother took care of me and the crazy grandma.

Say Croix.

\- My great-grandmother's not crazy, she just suffered a lot.

Say Chariot.

\- She has to stop smoking Chariot, that's bad.

Say Croix.

\- No matter how hard we try, she won't stop.

Say Chariot.

\- I get it, but I want her to be alive to see our Charlotte grow up.

Say Croix.

\- She is going to, love, 99 years for a witch is not much.

Say Chariot.

\- I'll tell you where we're going.

Say Croix.

\- Where's that?

Say Chariot.

\- Sorrento in Italy, you'll meet my adoptive family.

Say Croix.

[c]See you, Du Nord witches...


	26. The Adoptive Family of Croix

A few hours pass, Chariot and Croix arrive in Sorrento in Italy in a small house, until a gentleman calls for Croix.

\- Croix!

Says the man.

\- Papa Juan!

Says Croix.

Croix runs to Juan and hugs him.

-I _missed you, girl, and who is this girl? -Yeah. I've seen her before._

Says Juan.

_\- She's my girlfriend and future wife Chariot Du Nord._

Says Croix.

\- Hello, I'm sorry, but I can't speak Italian.

Says Chariot.

\- I can speak in English so don't worry about not understanding us Chariot.

Says Juan.

\- She was Shiny Chariot, papa.

Says Croix.

\- Now I've remembered you, my Croix has good taste

Says Juan.

Chariot blushes.

_\- Mirian we have a visitor my love!_

Says Juan.

Mirian goes to Juan and sees Croix running to hug her.

_\- Croix! We miss you so much, little girl._

Says Mirian.

_\- Me too._

Says Croix.

_\- And who is this girl? You got a girlfriend?_

Says Mirian.

_\- Yes, that's Chariot Du Nord, she can't speak our language she's a Frenchwoman._

Says Croix.

\- I don't speak French but I can speak in English if you understand.

Says Mirian.

\- I can speak English, more so than the language I came from.

Says Chariot.

\- You can come in and welcome to our residence, it is not very big, but feel free.

Says Mirian.

Croix and Chariot enter the house and a boy hides under the tables in shame.

_\- Pedro that's Croix she's your adopted sister who disappeared, but now she's back._

Says Juan.

_\- Croix? So you're the Croix the parents were talking about?_

Says Pedro.

_\- Yes, it's me, Pedro, and you were also adopted by Juan and Mirian?_

Says Croix.

\- Pedro is our biological son.

Says Juan.

_\- And who is this red-haired girl?_

Says Pedro.

_\- She's my girlfriend Chariot Du Nord, and she doesn't understand a thing we're talking about._

Says Croix.

_\- Got it. Hi, Chariot Du Nord._ _I'm Pedro Minardi._

Says Pedro.

\- That's nice.

Says Chariot.

_\- Pedro will play outside for a while and we'll have a grown-up chat with Croix and Chariot._

Says Juan.

Pedro goes out in the backyard to play while Juan, Mirian, Croix and Chariot chat.

\- What we're gonna talk about.

Says Croix.

\- As you noticed Chariot, Croix is adopted, we don't know who her parents are, but she appeared in a basket at our house door and then we decided to raise her, she came with a letter.

Says Mirian.

Juan takes the letter and delivers it to Chariot.

"We can't raise this girl, she doesn't have a name yet, her last name is Meridies, take good care of our daughter, one day we can get her."

\- There must be some reason they left you here, Croix.

Says Chariot.

\- I don't know, but they knew us, they knew we'd lost our daughter who was called Croix.

Says Juan.

\- So Croix has the name of your dead daughter.

Says Chariot.

\- She died when she was still a baby.

Says Mirian.

\- After a while Croix showed us that she was a descendant of witches and always took our brooms to fly out.

Says Juan.

\- We aren't from the witch family and didn't understand anything, but she was a great witch, until the day she went to Luna Nova...

Says Mirian.

\- Do you know what happened so she'll never come back? After she entered Luna Nova, she disappeared.

Says Juan.

\- We can tell.

Says Croix.

Croix gets a crystal ball.

\- Let's show you everything that happened in that time.

Says Chariot.

*In the crystal ball.

6 December 1999 Croix was walking through Luna Nova until he saw Chariot being mocked by some girls, who after they stopped and left Chariot alone she seemed not to care, Croix goes to Chariot and puts his hand on her shoulder.

\- Are you gonna let them talk about you like that?

Says Croix.

\- I don't care what they say about me, is just words.

Says Chariot.

\- But they talk all mean, if was me, these girls would swallow what they talked about me.

Says Croix.

\- And why did you come to see me?

Says Chariot.

\- I don't know, make a friend maybe.

Says Croix.

\- Really?

Says Chariot with a twinkle in his eye.

Chariot takes Croix to his team's room, which was actually just her.

\- You live here?

Says Croix.

Chariot shakes his head.

\- It's just a little messy, but this is my room, nobody wanted to be part of my team...

Says Chariot.

\- But that's horrible, shouldn't you be sleeping on the floor, where's your bed?

Says Croix.

\- Those girls took it to protect me, they said if I sleep on the floor I'll be a better witch.

Says Chariot.

\- What? And you believed this nonsense?

Says Croix.

Croix aims his wand at her uniform.

\- Now I'm on your team, we'll get your bed back.

Says Croix.

\- Relax, don't use violence, please.

Says Chariot.

\- I don't want the other girls to go down on my new friend.

Says Croix.

\- Let's leave these girls out there and enjoy our friendship.

Says Chariot.

\- Okay, but if I see any girls doing anything to you, she will,

Says Croix.

\- And what's your name, girl with glasses.

Says Chariot.

\- My name is Croix Meridies and so are you.

Says Croix.

\- My name is Chariot Du Nord and I want to be a witch who will bring a smile to everyone.

Says Chariot dancing in front of Croix unleashing some spells.

\- You're lively little Chariot Du Nord.

Says Croix.

\- Since you're my friend I can show you that.

Says Chariot.

Chariot pulls a lever that reveals under some cloths a television with a Mahoutendo 64.

\- Interesting, you also hide technology.

Says Croix.

\- But don't tell anyone, I'll let you play all the time.

Says Chariot.

\- I won't tell you I have a Magicstation too we'll have a lot of fun.

Says Croix.

\- A Magicstation? I always wanted to play in one.

Says Chariot with a twinkle in his eye.

Croix moves to the red team room, Chariot finally gets a friend in Luna Nova who always helped and supported her, until one day.

See you, adopted witches...


	27. The Past of Chariot and Croix

12 January 2000 Chariot was chosen by Claiomh Solais which makes Croix envy, they were starting to get closer and want to date, but because Chariot was chosen they distanced themselves, Croix began to hate Chariot so after a few weeks they even came back to Croix "conformed" and helped Chariot find the other words, until one day on April 10, 2000, Croix feels a pain in his chest and takes his hand in it.

\- Croix!

Says desperate Chariot.

\- Chariot, that really hurts. Help me.

Says Croix.

Chariot gets desperate and uses Claiohm Solais to cure Croix, who can feel a relief.

\- Thank you Chariot, for a while I thought I was going to die.

Says Croix crying.

\- But what happened now?

Says Chariot.

\- Do I deserve that? All this suffering, because it happens to me.

Says Croix crying.

\- No, Croix, you don't deserve to suffer, you deserve all the love in the world.

Says Chariot.

Chariot walks towards Croix to hug her, but accidentally stumbles and kisses Croix.

\- C... Croix... I'm sorry...

Says Chariot.

\- Now you want to do this to me? You think I'm gonna swallow that one?

Says Croix.

Croix gets up furious and flies out of Luna Nova, Chariot tries to run after her, but ends up losing sight of her.

\- Croix! I didn't mean to!

Says Chariot.

After that day Croix never returned to Luna Nova, leaving everything she had behind, she ended up isolating herself from everyone in a cave far away from there, Chariot even found it, but she never had the courage to meet with Croix, but always left something for Croix to eat at the entrance of the Cave, A few years pass before they meet again in 2002, now Chariot was formed and with Shiny Chariot's career lost until Croix decides to help, but one day on February 15, 2004 she gives her last presentation for discovering all the secret behind Dream Fuel Spirit.

\- You're crazy, Croix! I didn't know I was taking the magic of children to make my presentation successful.

Says Chariot.

\- You just agreed with me Chariot Du Nord, now you're gonna help me complete everything.

Says Croix.

\- I'll never going to do shows again. I don't want to go to jail for that.

Says Chariot.

Chariot flies away disappointed and disappears for 10 years, waits for her hair to grow and becomes teacher Ursula, having the confidence of director Holbrooke who knew her identity, Croix stays all these years in her house planning a way to open the seal of the Gran Triskellion, they meet again when Croix becomes the teacher of Luna Nova and all the confusion because of Noir Rod happens, after Akko and Diana save the world Croix says goodbye to Chariot.

\- I will find a cure for Wagandea and we will meet Chariot Du Nord again.

Says Croix.

\- I'll be waiting for you, Croix.

Says Chariot.

*The crystal ball stops.

\- So that's what happened to me, papa.

Says Croix.

\- You two have been through some very sad times in this life.

Says Juan.

\- So you were the one responsible for that missile.

Says Mirian.

\- Excuse me...

Says Croix.

\- You were just jealous your girlfriend got chosen.

Says Mirian.

\- I hope you now live a moment of happiness.

Says Juan.

\- We'll even form a family using the fertility stone.

Says Croix.

\- Fertility stone? So you witches can make children even if they're lesbians.

Says Mirian.

\- I think it can even be used by normal people. It only needs a drop of blood from each one.

Says Croix.

\- I get it, now it makes sense you like the other witch who lived around here.

Says Mirian.

\- So you had a crush on me Croix? Tell me about it.

Says Chariot.

\- You were just my friend, you were cute, but I wasn't a lesbian when you tried to kiss me, I pushed you.

Says Croix.

\- So your first kiss was with me?

Says Chariot.

\- Yes, it was that kiss I got out of Luna Nova; people here didn't like me because I was a witch and wore glasses.

Says Croix.

\- Croix got into a lot of fights over it.

Says Mirian.

\- She often came home injured saying it was just an accident.

Says Juan.

\- Those girls always made fun of me and my family, they said I was staying with a couple of old men.

Says Croix.

\- But we're very old now Croix, it was until a miracle I got Pedro.

Says Mirian.

\- And you Chariot, how was your homeland?

Says Juan.

\- There it was very quiet and everyone liked me, I made several presentations using magic everyone in town was impressed I had many friends there, but I never had a passion, I was always kind of silly with this until I met Croix. I used to live in a small town and my house is right in the middle of the country.

Says Chariot.

\- You look like you're gonna be a very loving mother, Chariot.

Says Mirian.

The two spend the night in the house of Croix's adoptive parents, the next day they take the pearl of fortune with ease, Yeti's fur already had in the residence of the Du Nord family, Arcturus Chariot's phoenix feather already had saved, The divine nectar of the elves also, Croix's magic gears had one, the only one they didn't have was the magic violet that stays in Lake Ness, so the next day they leave for there and meets Farnese.

\- I am Farnese the guardian of this place. What are you doing in this place?

Says Farnese.

\- We just came to take the magic violet to form the fertility stone.

Says Chariot.

\- The fertility stone? Wait a minute, your face is familiar, you must be related to a girl who came here 100 years ago and this other girl, I've seen your face before, but it's been hundreds of years since that memory.

Says Farnese.

\- I'm Chariot Du Nord and this is my girlfriend Croix Meridies.

Says Chariot.

\- I'll get you the magic violet, but answer me one thing, Chariot.

Says Farnese.

\- You can tell me.

Says Chariot.

\- What happened to Margareth Ford? I don't know if you'll know because that was almost 100 years ago, but I think you should know.

Says Farnese.

\- She killed Diana Cavendish III and then went to jail.

Says Chariot.

\- What? Why I didn't try to stop this damn thing from doing any harm, I know I can't interfere in the world because of my age and condition, but what she did was horrible.

Says Farnese shocked.

See you, past witches...


	28. The day before graduation

On July 1, 2017, one day before the graduation of the students of Luna Nova, Akko was talking to Diana who had already graduated and was in her residence.

[Akko: The day has come my love].

[Diana: Let's do it where?].

[Akko: In Luna Nova, but only if you want].

[Diana: In front of all the girls, that would be a good idea, they already know we are going].

[Akko: Only Lotte and Sucy who know].

[Diana: I get it, I'll ask my mom to get ready and so I'll see you ready on the spot].

Diana starts to get ready with Laura's help, while Akko gets ready with Lotte's help, in the blue team's room they get a visit from Sucy.

\- Sucy, what are you doing here?

Says Hannah.

\- I'm gonna need your help with Akko and Diana's wedding.

Says Sucy.

\- What? So they're getting married?

Say Hannah and Barbara.

\- And it will be today.

Says Sucy.

\- Then let's pack it up, I can't wait for our, love.

Says Barbara.

Sucy, Barbara and Hannah start tidying up in the courtyard of Luna Nova with some chairs, teacher Chariot passes by and sees the girls.

\- What are you girls doing?

Says Chariot.

\- Shall we talk to Professor Chariot?

Says Hannah.

\- Of course, you can say.

Says Sucy.

\- We're arranging for Akko and Diana's wedding.

Says Barbara.

\- Are they getting married? I'll call Croix and help you.

Says Chariot shocked.

\- Since I don't know anything about decorating, I'll spread the invitations to our friends.

Says Sucy.

Sucy goes to the green team's room.

\- Sucy, what are you doing here? Graduation's not till tomorrow. Is this another crazy Akko plan?

Says Amanda.

\- Practically, Amanda.

Says Sucy.

Sucy delivers the invitations for all three and goes to the other room.

\- Sucy! Wait a minute, you didn't tell me what it is.

Says Amanda.

Amanda opens the invitation and gets shocked.

\- What? They're getting married today?

Says shocked Amanda.

\- Let's get ready.

Says Stanbot.

Amanda, Constanze and Jasminka start to get ready, Sucy invites the girls from the lilac and orange teams, while in the residence of Croix and Chariot, Croix was feeling sick.

\- Charlotte, she appears the day Akko and Diana got married.

Says Croix.

Croix stops getting sick and starts getting ready for the wedding, a few hours go by, Akko's parents, Andrew, Frank, Keiko, the girls from the green, orange, red and blue teams and Diana's family.

\- My daughter is getting married.

Says Saori.

\- They make a beautiful couple.

Says Keiko.

\- You must be Akko's mother.

Says Sucy.

\- Yes, that's me.

Says Saori.

\- Follow me, I'll take you so you take her.

Says Sucy.

Sucy takes Saori to Akko and go back dressed as a wedding priest, a few minutes later Laura arrives with Diana dressed as a bride.

\- Diana looks beautiful.

Says Hannah.

\- Someday it's gonna be you and me.

Says Chariot.

\- I'll go in a suit.

Says Croix.

\- I have to admit, Diana is a beautiful bride love, if you weren't going to date me, you'd have to marry a beauty like that.

Says Sarah.

\- Diana looks beautiful today, but no bride will be more beautiful than you.

Says Andrew.

Soon after Akko arrives with Saori.

\- You outdid yourself, Lotte.

Says Amanda.

\- You look beautiful, my love.

Says Diana.

\- You too, Diana.

Says Akko smiling at Diana.

\- We are here in Luna Nova to celebrate the best things in life, trust, hope, fellowship and love between these two women, Atsuko Kagari and Diana Cavendish, you were invited to share this moment with this couple because you are the most important people to them, today you are celebrating the love that began and will continue for many, many years. You have been many things to each other, rivals, enemies, friends, girlfriends, brides and now you will go through another phase.

Says Sucy.

Akko and Diana look at each other very happily and almost crying with happiness.

\- Atsuko Kagari, do you freely and spontaneously accept Diana Cavendish as your lawful wedded wife?

Says Sucy.

\- Yes! I accept and I always will!

Says Akko.

\- And do you, Diana Cavendish, willingly accept Atsuko Kagari as your lawful wedded wife?

Says Sucy.

\- Yes, I want Akko to be my wife.

Says Diana.

\- Therefore, please join hands and prepare yourselves to give and receive the vows of love that are among the greatest gifts of life.

Says Sucy.

\- Diana, since we met I feel something different between us, I don't know my love, in the beginning I didn't like you and this way of yours, I felt a rivalry for you, thinking you was a witch who hated Chariot motivated me to want to show that it wasn't quite what you had said, with time I showed you that, But as time went on I felt something different that I'd never felt for anyone before, until one day I wanted to take you back to Luna Nova, I was beginning to feel passion for you, when I came back I kept drawing pictures of the two of us together and who would have thought my imagination would be real, you complete my immature and impulsive way of being.

Says Akko.

\- I sincerely am speechless for my vows, but I will speak as much as possible, you from the day we met lit something inside me, that way of acting, you put hope and motivation in people, since that day I secretly fell in love with you, but I did not want to speak my fate was already sealed, Only you made me fall in love more and more, until I decided to give you a chance, when we got the fertility stone then everything improved you changed my fate and enlightened my future, having met you was the happiest thing that happened in all my life.

Says Diana.

Lotte enters with the alliances.

\- Atsuko Kagari and Diana Cavendish, may these rings be a visible reminder of your feelings for each other at this time. As you look at them, remember that you have someone special to share your lives with. Remember that you have found each other and each other, and that you will never walk alone again.

Says Sucy.

\- Diana Cavendish, I give you this ring as a sign that I chose you to be my wife and my best friend. Take it and know that I love you.

Says Akko.

Akko puts the ring on Diana.

\- Atsuko Kagari, I give you this ring as a sign that I chose you to be my wife and my best friend. Take it and know that I love you.

Says Diana.

Diana puts the ring on Akko.

\- Atsuko Kagari and Diana Cavendish no one but yourselves has the power to proclaim you husband and wife. However, you have chosen us as the advertisers of this good news. And so, having witnessed your exchange of vows before everyone here today, it is with great joy that we declare that you are married. You can kiss brides.

Says Sucy

Diana and Akko kiss.

See you, married witches.


	29. The graduation

Akko threw the bouquet high and fell into the hands of Chariot, who was eager to marry Croix, the next day starts the girls' graduation.

\- We have reached another school year end in Luna Nova, some of our students will graduate, become great witches, future teachers, I wish them every success in their careers as witches from now on, and the witches who have not yet achieved I wish patience and persistence one day you will get there.

Says Director Holbrooke.

\- Who knew you'd graduate here, Akko?

Says Amanda.

\- Are you doubting my ability?

Says Akko.

\- Not so much, you're the one who outdid yourself here, going in without knowing anything, turning around and becoming one of the best students here, you impress me a lot Akko.

Says Amanda.

\- And what do you intend to do after you graduate Akko? Will you be a witch like Chariot?

Says Sucy.

\- I even thought about being a festival witch, but I want to do something Chariot did to me.

Says Akko.

\- Steal your magic?

Says Sucy.

\- No Sucy! I'm going to be a basic magic teacher here in Luna Nova, I want to help witches who were having a hard time becoming amazing witches.

Says Akko.

\- Akko, that's impressive.

Says Lotte.

\- And what do you girls want to be?

Says Akko.

\- I'm going to take teacher Nelson's place and teach how to fly on a broom, I'm going to give more freedom to the creative witches who fly doing tricks.

Says Amanda.

\- I'm going to take Professor Lukic's place and teach how to make the most lethal and interesting potions, outside that I'll have access to many poisons.

Says Sucy.

\- I'm going to teach tech magic, after Professor Croix left this place it got really boring.

Says Stanbot.

\- I'm going to be the librarian of Luna Nova.

Says Lotte.

\- I'm going to be a novel writer.

Says Barbara.

\- And I'm gonna give dance lessons.

Says Hannah.

\- You could give dance lessons here Hannah, so we can work together with the students who do ticks with the broomsticks.

Says Amanda.

\- That’s amazing Amanda, you can also help in these classes.

Says Hannah.

\- You have interesting futures.

Says Akko.

\- What about Diana? Do you know what she'll do? She graduated last year.

Says Hannah.

\- Diana is preparing to succeed Director Holbrooke.

Says Akko.

\- Really?

The girls say impressed.

\- It was the principal who made the proposal for her.

Says Akko.

Later they all get together to receive their diplomas.

\- Now you are trained witches, real witches, follow your dreams and start your new lives as witches.

Says Director Holbrooke.

\- We are witches now!

Says Akko.

Diana hugs and kisses Akko.

\- I married you yesterday and today I see my wife graduate.

Says Diana.

\- None of this would be possible without you, Diana.

Says Akko.

\- I love you Akko.

Says Diana.

\- I love you too, Diana.

Says Akko.

\- Goodbye Akko, it's great to have met you.

Says Sucy.

\- Our friendship was something magical, you brought us many moments of happiness.

Says Lotte.

\- That's not goodbye, that's a see you soon.

Says Akko smiling.

Akko hugs Lotte and Sucy.

\- I love you my friends.

Says Akko.

\- Who knew Akko, the girl who couldn't fly the broom, who caused more trouble than the green team, now I'm saying goodbye to you, you idiot.

Says Amanda crying.

\- This isn't goodbye, Amanda. We can all still see each other.

Says Akko.

\- I really hope we can see each other more.

Says Amanda.

\- Bye Akko.

Says Constanze.

\- Bye Akko, you've been a great friend to us all.

Says Jasminka.

\- It was nice meeting you all, I loved every moment in Luna Nova.

Says Akko.

Chariot appears listening to the girls' conversation.

\- Of all the students I have taught, I feel special affection for you, especially you Akko.

Says Chariot.

\- Guys, I'm not a big deal, I'm just that troublemaker who showed up disrupting your lives.

Says Akko.

\- The troublemaker who changed my cruel fate.

Says Diana.

\- The troublemaker, who changed my life, if it wasn't for you and your admiration for my career as Shiny Chariot, I would remain forever the sad teacher Ursula for the rest of my life, you have no idea how your presence motivated me and then helped to win the heart of my great passion Croix.

Says Chariot.

\- I'm glad you think I was special, but what I do is still too little, I'll do anything to make you worthy of it all.

Says Akko.

\- I know you will, in your clumsy way, but you will.

Says Diana.

\- Hey.

Says Akko.

Diana hugs and kisses Akko.

\- My wonderful wife.

Says Diana.

\- Now I wonder what the daughter of those two is gonna be like. She'll be good at magic, but will she will be more Akko or Diana in personality?

Says Chariot.

\- I wish she be more like Diana.

Says Sucy.

\- Hey

Says Akko.

\- No matter how and who she looks like, the important thing is that we will love our Marianne very much.

Says Diana.

\- That my love, and look how many couples will make the fertility stone, our daughter will have several of them to choose as a girlfriend.

Says Akko.

\- That's if she's a lesbian.

Says Diana.

\- She'll be the granddaughter of two generations of lesbians, us and your mothers. Maybe she will be too.

Says Akko.

\- We never know love.

Says Diana.

\- It would be wonderful if she dated Charlotte.

Says Akko.

\- I don't know about that Akko, but it would really be a wonder if your daughter was with my daughter.

Says Chariot.

Months passed at Chariot's residence, Croix was giving birth to Charlotte with the help of Diana and Akko.

\- Come on, Charlotte.

Says Croix.

\- She's almost out Croix.

Says Diana.

\- This hurts you have no idea Chariot.

Says Croix.

\- I know love, I'm here with you.

Says Chariot.

Croix pushes harder and Diana can pull out Charlotte and pull out her umbilical cord.

\- Red Du Nord hair and green Croix eyes, she's beautiful.

Says Chariot.

Diana rolls Charlotte up in a towel and gives it to the Croix, Charlotte already comes out pulling her mother's shirt and starts being breastfed.

\- What a smart girl.

Says Chariot.

On February 1, 2018 Charlotte Meridies Du Nord is born.

Wendoline England Parker is born March 3, 2018.

Rebecca Jansson is born on 22 March 2018.

Robetha Braunschbank O'Neill is born June 11, 2018.

Sophie Wong Brooks is born on July 1, 2018.

Saphire McLaren is born on August 29, 2018.

Until one day at the Cavendish Diana residence she was giving birth to Marianne.

\- Come on, Diana, her little head is already showing.

Says Laura.

\- We'll get love.

Says Akko.

\- Come on, Marianne. Get out!

Says Diana pushing.

\- Come on, Mary, Grandma wants to see you, my granddaughter.

Says Laura.

\- Marianne!

Says Diana pushing.

Marianne comes out and Laura takes it off along with her umbilical cord.

\- She's...

Says Laura.

\- We have a beautiful daughter!

Says Akko.

\- Akko, you're a beautiful daughter-making machine, I’m impressed.

Says Laura.

Laura wraps Marianne in a towel and gives it to Diana, Marianne comes out pulling her shirt and starts being breastfeed by Diana.

\- What a rush.

Says Diana.

\- That one's just like Charlotte.

Says Akko.

Marianne looks at Akko and smiles.

\- How cute, they're really made for each other.

Says Akko.

Marianne Cavendish Kagari was born on September 12, 2018.

Hellen Hanbridge Benhardt was born on August 19, 2019.

After Marianne was born the contract dissipated, many of the girls still remained in Luna Nova specializing to replace the teachers, Diana takes over the head of Luna Nova in 2020, Akko graduates in the same year and already begins to be the basic magic teacher, Chariot stops being a teacher and opens a cake shop next to her residence, Croix sells several technological products where she makes in her own home, as was expected Charlotte and Marianne became best friends since they were born, the two always go to each other's houses, as if they were born for each other.

See you, lesbian witches, someday, somewhere!


End file.
